Something in Common
by AriCat-Hg
Summary: Sakura Haruno y Sasuke Uchiha no tienen nada en común, excepto por una hija llamada Sarada. [Mrs Scorpius Malfoy's Something in Common Trad]
1. Parte I

**Disclaimer:** Esta es la traducción del fic con el mismo nombre, cuya trama, ideas y desarrollo pertenece a Mrs Scorpius Malfoy, quien muy amablemente me ha permitido compartir. Los personajes mencionados pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, y en esta historia se presentan sin ningún fin de lucro. cabe decir, que esta prohibido re-suban esta traducción/trabajo de la autora ya mencionada. Yo, Aricat, no tomo el crédito de esta hermosa historia.

* * *

 **Something in Common**

 **Parte I**

Todo comenzó con una fiesta de compromiso.

Desafortunadamente, no era su fiesta de compromiso.

Es mejor empezar desde el principio.

Su vieja amiga de la escuela Hinata Hyūga finalmente admitió sus sentimientos al amor de su vida, Naruto Uzumaki. Después de años de noviazgo decidieron atar el nudo. La historia suena muy romántica hasta ahora, ¿no es así?

Su fiesta de compromiso es el lugar donde comienza la historia de Sakura.

Más específicamente, comienza en ese mismo momento cuando alguien se tropieza con ella, haciendo que un tercero derrame su copa llena de vino tinto justo en medio de su precioso vestido de fiesta color menta. Mierda, eso es todo lo que ella quiere decir. Primero, sabe que asistirá a su clase mañana por la mañana con una horrible resaca y ahora su encantador, no-tan-barato vestido está manchado de un profundo rojo. Las posibilidades de que la mancha salga son pocas.

"Oh, genial," Sakura murmura amargamente en voz baja, mientras sus manos encuentran el equilibrio en el borde de la mesa de bar. ¡Maldita sea esos tacones altos!

En serio, ¿quién querría tener un bar abierto en su fiesta de compromiso en primer lugar?

Naruto Uzumaki, obviamente.

"Sólo lo arruinarás más", dice la persona que derramó su bebida en su vestido.

Y de la nada, le tira una pizca de sal.

"¿¡Qué mierda!?"

"Absorberá el vino más rápido y la mancha no será tan notable. De nada."

Ella siente querer estirar de su cabello en el momento en que él dice esas últimas palabras.

"¡Quizás si no fueras tan descuidado con tu bebida esto no hubiera pasado en primer lugar!"

Ahí es cuando él se gira completamente hacia ella, dando a sus ojos verdes una vista perfecta de su alta figura y anchos hombros. El traje negro que lleva puesto, la mirada penetrante de sus ojos almendrados color ónix, y la forma en que su largo cabello negro enmarca su cara, no está ayudando al caso de Sakura.

Ella piensa que lo ha visto en algún lugar antes. Seguro, él es probablemente uno de los hombres más atractivos que sus ojos han tenido el placer de observar.

¡Oh, su _pobre vestido_!

"Y si no fueras tan torpe, yo no habría tenido que desperdiciar otra pizca de sal en tu vestido."

Pero ella está segura de que nunca ha conocido a un imbécil como éste antes. Sakura está lista para echar a un lado todas sus prestigiosas e importantes calificaciones por la ventana. Maldita sea su educación académica por una vez; El lenguaje que baila en su mente haría que su dulce madre se desmayara inmediatamente.

"¡Tú...!"

"¡Sakura, Teme!"

El resultado de esta pelea es interrumpido por un abiertamente enérgico novio, acompañado por su encantadora prometida que muestra la más dulce de las sonrisas en sus labios, mientras coloca suavemente su mano en el brazo de su amado. Hinata siempre ha sido la gentil y delicada en el grupo de amigos de la escuela de Sakura.

Sakura tiene que dar un paso atrás para dejar que Naruto abra los brazos de par en par antes de darle al chico que derramó su bebida en su vestido un abrazo apretado. Su voz fuerte y el comportamiento exagerado son suficientes para poner este 'Teme' fuera de sí, casi causando que derrame otra bebida.

"¡Sasuke, compra a la señorita un trago!" Naruto se desaferra de este Sasuke, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Sakura.

"Naruto, es un bar abierto."

"Lo que sea, tú eres mi padrino, y si te digo que hagas algo, ¡mejor lo haces!"

Sus palabras no alcanzan el nivel de autoridad que Naruto busca, pero, ¿a quién le importa? Él se está por casar con el amor de su vida. Y en opinión de Sakura, haciendo a un lado su estado de embriagues actual, es el único que tiene una gran parte de su vida resuelta.

Sakura está lista para dejar pasar esto y salir de la fiesta de compromiso, cuando siente algo cubrir sus hombros. Toca la fina calidad de la chaqueta que ha aterrizado en su cuerpo, y desliza sus brazos a través de las mangas para luego abotonarlo, cubriendo con éxito la fea mancha de vino. Ella mira a su lado, encontrando al idiota que derramó su bebida en ella, deslizando otra copa llena de alcohol sin molestarse en hacer contacto visual. Se ha enrollado las mangas de su camisa blanca y descansa los codos en la barra.

Sakura piensa en tomar la bebida, de un trago, y luego dejar la fiesta, pero entonces recuerda cuan decepcionada Hinata se sentiría si ella desaparece de repente. Después de un suspiro, decide sentarse en el taburete al lado de ese hombre. El vaso delante de ella está lleno de ron y soda. Bebida típica, piensa. Común, segura y bienvenida en su paladar en cualquier momento.

El ron y la coca-cola están medio desaparecidos cuando ella se gira hacia el imbécil. "Así que el padrino, ¿huh?" Si él no se ha movido de su asiento y le ha ofrecido una bebida, ella supone que es hora de comenzar una conversación. "¿Cómo lo conoces?"

"Amigos de la infancia."

"Oh, ya veo, Hinata y yo fuimos a la misma escuela cuando éramos jóvenes." Ella supone que él tiene la misma edad que ella, considerando que él no se ve de más de veinticinco años y que ella tiene veintitrés años. "Soy Sakura, por cierto." Ella extiende su mano.

Ahí es cuando él se gira hacia ella, toma un sorbo del vino, reemplazo de aquel que trágicamente había manchado su ropa. "Sasuke." Él extiende su mano y agita la suya.

Y de alguna manera la conversación continúa. Sakura descubre que este Sasuke trabaja para su negocio familiar, el cual ella asume es muy prospero puesto que él usa buena ropa y explaya clase, diferente que la mayoría de los invitados de la fiesta. Ella le dice cómo aún está en la escuela, trabajando en su título en ciencia médica en Konoha U.

Claro, Sasuke se mostró como un idiota al principio, pero una vez que ahondan en diferentes temas, ella encuentra que él es mucho más interesante que sólo su apariencia. Claro, ellos no tienen nada en común, él con sus viajes alrededor del mundo por su negocio familiar y ella en su mundo cerrado de libros, laboratorios y experimentos. El resto de la fiesta se convierte en un escenario borroso mientras ella se sumerge en el desconocido mundo que Sasuke parece habitar. Su voz se vuelve más sofisticada a medida que las bebidas continúan.

Él es un conocedor del vino, ella puede emborracharse con cualquier cosa.

Él prefiere la quietud del campo abierto, ella encuentra comodidad entre las bulliciosas multitudes de la ciudad.

Él la invita a su apartamento, y ella acepta sin pensar dos veces. La idea de que Ino está en algún lugar perdida en medio de la fiesta de compromiso de Hinata, está en el fondo de la mente de Sakura, pero ella presta poca atención, sabiendo que su mejor amiga es lo suficientemente inteligente como para encontrar el camino a casa por su cuenta.

"Whoa ¿tienes un chófer?" pregunta con ebria incredulidad al ver a un Jaguar negro fuera de la sala de la fiesta. Pregunta cliché, sí, pero este tipo de lujos no ocurren en su vida así de seguido.

"El negocio familiar funciona bien, supongo", ofrece él como explicación.

Ella se da cuenta de cómo él da cuidadosos pasos al bajar las escaleras, ofreciendo su mano para ayudarla a bajar. Sakura ha sido guiada por hombres muchas veces antes en su vida, y a pesar de la pulida compostura de Sasuke, ella puede decir que él no está tan sobrio como él pretende lucir.

El paseo en el auto es silencioso, su estado de mente en el limbo, donde ella deja que el alcohol persuada sus acciones con consentimiento. La cabeza de Sasuke no descansa en el asiento, sino que se mueve de lado a lado, mirando por la ventana, hacia el frente, hacia atrás, y repitiendo el mismo ciclo. Los dos primeros botones de su camisa blanca están abiertos, mientras que su corbata descansa en su mano izquierda. Sakura no puede recordar cuando él se la quitó, pero tampoco puede decir por qué sus hombros se siente tan cálidos, antes de recordar que Sasuke le prestó su chaqueta.

Cuando llegan a su destino, Sakura casi cae tratando de contar cuántos pisos tiene el edificio desde afuera.

"Vamos al piso 40, para tu información."

"¿Y también tienes una sirvienta?" pregunta por curiosidad.

La forma en que él se ríe de su pregunta envía vibraciones a cada parte sensible de su cuerpo.

Su apartamento es básico a pesar de su ubicación y, lo que Sakura sólo puede adivinar, el alquiler que debe pagar. Ella se encuentra con paredes blancas y muebles oscuros y minimalistas. Él la invita a la cocina, que está decorada con sillas de metal frío y una mesa de vidrio.

Sasuke gusta de un apartamento sencillo, mientras ella disfruta de los rastros de su personalidad en el hogar que ella comparte con Ino y su novio Sai. Es gracioso, cómo ellos deben estar preguntándose dónde estaba ella ahora.

Él saca dos vasos de su estante y una botella con una bebida de color caramelo. Añade hielo, luego vierte, y le ofrece a ella uno de los vasos. Ella sonríe antes de tomar un sorbo del líquido, al principio sorprendida por su olor y sabor fuerte, pensando en cómo este es un tipo de bebida que se supone es sorbido pacientemente en lugar de tragar de una sola vez.

"Muéstrame la vista", dice ella, levantándose de su silla y caminando hacia la sala de estar con su vaso ahuecado en sus dos manos.

Sasuke le sigue sin decir nada, y ella aprecia el silencio que él ofrece a su constante necesidad de seguir hablando. Desde el cuadragésimo piso, ella puede identificar el edificio más grande de su universidad y ella podría incluso, si lo intentara, cubrirla completamente con su pulgar. Su propio edificio, a pocas cuadras de Konoha U, es absolutamente indistinguible en medio de las brillantes luces de la ciudad. Es casi como si fuera una diosa observando de su reino y discípulos.

"Ahí es donde trabajo", señala Sasuke en otro edificio alto del lado este de Konoha, estando detrás de ella.

Es ahí cuando ella siente cuan cerca él está de ella, su brazo casi descansando sobre su hombro, mientras ella trata de distinguir el símbolo en la parte superior de la torre que él está ayudando a encontrar. Sakura ve un semicírculo rojo en la parte superior de un pequeño círculo blanco, o algo así, y su mente hace una conexión.

"Indra Corp ¿Como la compañía dirigida por la familia Uchiha que ha donado un montón de dinero a Konoha U?"

"Eso es correcto."

Sin embargo, su mente no hace la conexión _real_ que debería estar haciendo.

"Eso es genial", dice ella.

Sakura se da la vuelta, encontrándose muy cerca del pecho firme de Sasuke y su cara casi sobre la suya. Se lame los labios, dejando que el alcohol absorba cada deseo en su sistema. Ella envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, deseando despejar sus finos rasgos del pelo negro que cubre la mitad de ellos. El vaso casi vacío de su bebida todavía está en su mano, el hielo haciendo que sus dedos se sientan mucho más fríos que el resto de su cuerpo.

Seguro, Sasuke tiene un trabajo impresionante en una compañía impresionante y ella todavía está luchando para pagar su deuda estudiantil. Él vive en un apartamento elegante, un completo opuesto a su pequeño apartamento de dos dormitorios lleno de muebles que no combinan y tazas de café. Su aspecto monocromático choca con su abundancia de color en el cabello, los ojos y la piel.

Sakura sabe que no ella tiene nada en común con él, que ellos se acaban de conocer en la fiesta de compromiso de sus amigos mutuos y ella le soltó una grosería. Pero cuando ella posa sus labios en los de él, todas las teorías de cómo los opuestos se atraen le recuerdan por qué conocer y emborracharse con alguien como Sasuke puede ser una de las mejores cosas que sucederá esta noche.

Sus manos viajan arriba y abajo de su espalda por debajo de la chaqueta que ella todavía lleva puesta. Ellos descartaron esa pieza de ropa, dejando a Sakura con su vestido color menta y un escalofrío corriendo por su espina dorsal. Él se separa de sus labios por un momento, encontrando sus ojos con los suyos antes de que ella asienta con la cabeza y él se conecta con un beso una vez más. Sus piernas terminan enganchadas alrededor de su cintura, mientras él camina hacia lo que ella sólo puede asumir es su dormitorio.

Sakura no deja de besarlo cuando él la coloca sobre su cama, el peso de su cuerpo encima del de ella y siente su bulto calentándola entre sus muslos. Ella le muerde el labio inferior, amando la manera en que bailan sobre ella, mientras él comienza a correr sus dedos desde sus brazos a sus lados hasta sus caderas. Ella enreda sus propias manos en su pelo negro, tirando de él cada vez que él toca un punto sensible en su piel.

Ellos siguen así, probándose entre sí con mordidas en el cuello, las orejas, enviando electricidad desde la cabeza hasta los pies. Sakura mira directamente a los ojos de Sasuke mientras baja la cremallera de su vestido, el recordatorio de enviarlo a la tintorería lejos se ha ido de su mente, mientras él se desabotona la camisa y se desabrocha los pantalones.

Sus músculos están firmes bajo su agarre, y él la toma por las caderas, volteándolos y así ella está encima de él mientras sus rodillas lo atrapan a ambos lados. Sakura mueve su largo pelo rosa hacia un lado, sintiendo la agradable fricción entre sus excitaciones. Él juega con los tirantes de su sujetador, deslizándolos por sus hombros lentamente, antes de acariciar sus pechos, dejando escapar un pequeño gemido, mientras se mueve a sí misma. Él le dice hermosa, y ella sabe que esas palabras salen cada vez que un hombre quiere algo de una mujer, pero aun así toma el cumplido.

Sus labios encuentran los de él una vez más cuando él finalmente -finalmente- desliza sus bragas estampadas de flores por sus piernas y ella hace lo mismo con sus boxeadores negros. Sasuke los gira otra vez, manteniendo su parte superior alejada de ella mientras mira fijamente sus mejillas enrojecidas y el subir y bajar de su pecho. Sakura suelta un gemido cuando ella siente dos de sus dedos dentro, abriéndola. Él murmura cuan mojada está, su otra mano acariciando cada esquina de su estómago. Ella aun siente los rezagos del alcohol en su sistema, así como su sabor en la boca de Sasuke cuando la besa de nuevo, mordiendo sus labios y el cuello después de que ella empieza a acariciarle.

Sasuke entra en ella, ambos gimiendo al unísono mientras las estocadas comienzan lentamente, con el tiempo aumentando el ritmo. Él es cuidadoso al hacerla sentirse cómoda mientras le da placer, moviéndola y volteándola, aceptando cuando ella quiera ir encima de él y montarle, dejándola tocar cada músculo de su cuerpo con deseo. Ella toma su tiempo tentándole con movimientos lentos que envían sacudidas de electricidad a sus nervios.

Él la devora, aumentando el ritmo hasta que él llega a su liberación. Ambos están jadeando, sus pechos se tocan, desgastados. Sakura se queda dormida en su lado, su cuerpo todavía desnudo, mientras ella mira Sasuke cerrar sus propios ojos.

A la mañana siguiente, se despierta, comen pan tostado y toman café para el desayuno. Sasuke la encamina hasta la salida de su edificio, e incluso pide un taxi para ella. A esta hora del día, es imposible que ella llegue a su escuela con su desaliñada apariencia, por lo que decide ir a casa. Ellos intercambian números, y Sakura se va, sintiéndose más normal de lo pensó podría.

Bien, obviamente, ella y Sasuke no tienen nada en común. Él es su completo opuesto, el aceite de su agua. Él es estupendo en la cama, sí, pero Sakura sabe que esto fue cosa de una sola noche, y eso está bien para ella.

Ella seguirá con su vida, haciendo su investigación en la escuela, mientras él continúa la suya.


	2. Parte II

**Disclaimer:** Esta es la traducción del fic con el mismo nombre, cuya trama, ideas y desarrollo pertenece a Mrs Scorpius Malfoy, quien muy amablemente me ha permitido compartir. Los personajes mencionados pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, y en esta historia se presentan sin ningún fin de lucro. cabe decir, que esta prohibido re-suban esta traducción/trabajo de la autora ya mencionada. Yo, Aricat, no tomo el crédito de esta hermosa historia.

* * *

 **Something in Common**

 **Parte II**

Sakura se entera por un accidente de coche.

No es como si muriera ni nada serio como eso. Incluso admite su propia culpa al cruzar la calle sin prestar atención. Un carro hace un giro a la derecha en la intersección, y los frenos funcionan cuando ella ya ha caído en el suelo.

El conductor que le golpeó insiste en llevarla al hospital más cercano a pesar de sus constantes afirmaciones de no estar lastimada. Ella acepta la oferta de ir al hospital de todos modos, al menos para confirmarle al pobre hombre que ella está bien. Se pasa las próximas dos horas escuchando sus disculpas sin fin, mientras esperan su turno, y es un gran alivio cuando la doctora le llama para verla.

Y justo como adivinó, no había nada malo en ella. Sakura insiste en que no va a presentar cargos contra el conductor, plenamente consciente de lo noble que es de su parte, pero el pobre hombre parece no pueder pagar otro gasto en su vida. No obstante, intercambian información para que la factura de hospital sea cubierta por su tarjeta de crédito.

Ella está a punto de irse, feliz de haber terminado este extraño episodio, cuando el doctor la llama a su oficina.

"Tome asiento, señorita Haruno." Hace como le pide. "Debido a que debemos seguir el código de confidencialidad del paciente, y debido a la naturaleza de su reacción a este accidente de carro, creo que usted no se ha enterado aun."

"¿No me he enterado de qué?" Sakura pregunta incrédulamente.

"Tienes cinco semanas de embarazo."

Ella inclina la cabeza en confusión. ¿Embarazada? ¿Ella? Eso no tiene sentido. Ella es estudiante de _ciencias médicas_ y no ha sentido ninguno de los síntomas aprendidos en el aula.

"No entiendo."

La mirada de shock en su rostro hace que la doctora le dé un palito blanco. Ella guía Sakura al baño, ofreciendo el permanecer fuera de la puerta hasta que ella termine con la prueba.

Sakura mira fijamente las dos líneas rosadas en la prueba de embarazo y se siente como una eternidad. Un golpe en la puerta es seguido por la voz de la doctora, que le pregunta si necesita de cualquier ayuda. La prueba de embarazo se resbala a través de sus dedos y sus rodillas la dejan caer al suelo. Ella mira a su alrededor con incredulidad, tratando de encontrar algún tipo de consuelo en las paredes estériles, cualquier tipo de señal que le diga que esto no está sucediendo.

¿Cómo es esto posible? Ella no ha tenido relaciones sexuales desde... oh.

 _Oh._

Su mirada cambia, su respiración se vuelve pesada. Lo siguiente que sabe, Sakura está escondiendo su cabeza entre sus rodillas, sollozando. Esta no puede ser ella. Sakura no se embaraza; esto no va con su vida en absoluto.

Ella tiene sus estudios, tiene a su familia y amigos. Su vida es absolutamente, completamente normal. Pero de alguna manera, debido a una noche en la que se dejó ir, termina con un bebé dentro de ella.

"Esto no es cierto," se dice. "Esto no puede estar sucediendo."

La doctora le recomienda a un gineco-obstetra, el mejor que hay en Konoha, y le da sus propias palabras de consuelo. Le da a Sakura panfletos con información sobre el embarazo, recomendaciones de libros, e incluso un pequeño volante de una clínica de aborto que se encuentra en las afueras de la ciudad de Konoha por si acaso cambia de opinión.

Sakura se sienta en su habitación, rodeada de todas las cosas que la hacen especial, sin ningún recuerdo de su viaje de regreso en autobús desde el hospital hasta su humilde apartamento. Ella extiende los papeles que la doctora le dio sobre su vieja cama, la misma que compró de segunda mano a Tenten después de mudarse cerca de Konoha U, y mira todos los panfletos sin pensar.

Sus ojos permanecen en el volante de aborto, sabiendo que sería la opción más fácil y lograría hacerla olvidar este día. Ella lo toma, leyendo cuidadosamente la información de contacto, línea de ayuda y testimonios. Sakura siempre ha sido de las que apoyan tal acción; Si una mujer no está en condiciones de tener un bebé, entonces al menos debería tener una opción además de dar a luz. Pero ahora ella se encuentra así misma en el mismo lugar del que ha oído hablar tantas veces desde su adolescencia.

Y descubre que no puede seguir adelante con eso.

Ella arruga el volante y lo tira a su papelera, sabiendo que su vida ha cambiado completamente desde este momento.

"Estoy embarazada," Ella anuncia mientras Ino está lavando los platos. Sai está preparando su próxima galería de arte, y sólo son ellas dos para cenar esa noche.

Su mejor amiga deja caer el plato que está enjuagando y casi se rompe en mil pedazos. Ella gira la cabeza hacia Sakura, "¿Dilo otra vez?"

"Ino, estoy..."

"Embarazada."

"Sí."

"¿Desde cuándo?"

Sakura se muerde el labio, sintiéndose mucho más cansada que de costumbre. "Cinco semanas, lo acabo de descubrir esta mañana."

Ino ni siquiera se seca las manos antes de envolver sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de su mejor amiga. Se quedan así durante un largo momento de silencio, todo lo contrario a sus usuales noches cuando pasan tiempo charlando sobre todo y nada.

"Va a estar bien, lo prometo," dice en el oído de Sakura. "Estaré contigo en cada paso."

Se sientan frente a la mesa de la cocina, las tareas de la casa completamente olvidados. La mano de Ino no deja de tocar su rodilla, y Sakura nunca se ha sentido tan feliz de tener una amiga como ella.

"¿Quién es el padre?"

Ino sabe con cuántos chicos Sakura ha dormido, así como cuando sucedieron. Irónicamente, Sakura nunca se molestó en contarle a su mejor amiga su encuentro improvisado después de la fiesta de compromiso de Hinata.

"El padrino de la boda de Naruto, su nombre es Sasuke."

"¿Como Sasuke Uchiha?"

Es la primera vez que ella escucha su nombre completo. "Es correcto- espera ¿ _ese_ es su apellido?"

"¿No lo sabías?"

"Oh, dios. ¡Él trabaja para su negocio familiar! ¿Cómo no pude,-?" ella se detiene. "No importa, estábamos borrachos y fuimos a su apartamento, nunca pensé que eso iba a terminar así, ni siquiera le he llamado.

Sin embargo, decirlo en voz alta no lo hace menos real en su mente. Sakura todavía no puede creer que hay un pequeño ser humano creciendo en su vientre. Ella no le cuenta más detalles de esa noche a Ino, prefiriendo no decirlos porque revivirlos podría causar que algo se agite dentro de ella.

"¿Qué vas a hacer?"

"Voy a ser madre."

"¿Vas a decírselo?"

Sakura se encoge de hombros ante esa pregunta. "Supongo que tengo que hacerlo."

Todo está turbio a su alrededor. Se siente fuera de lugar aunque esté en su casa. Las palabras que salen de su boca parecen demasiado surrealistas para ser verdad.

 _Voy a ser madre._

"Oh, Sakura, estaré aquí para ti. Todos lo estaremos."

* * *

NT: Mi OS Au moderno favorito. Hoy subiré otra sorpresa, estén al pendiente :)


	3. Parte III

**Disclaimer:** Esta es la traducción del fic con el mismo nombre, cuya trama, ideas y desarrollo pertenece a Mrs Scorpius Malfoy, quien muy amablemente me ha permitido compartir. Los personajes mencionados pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, y en esta historia se presentan sin ningún fin de lucro. cabe decir, que esta prohibido re-suban esta traducción/trabajo de la autora ya mencionada. Yo, Aricat, no tomo el crédito de esta hermosa historia.

* * *

 **Something in Common**

 **Parte III**

Escribirle después de seis semanas de silencio no es la mejor idea. Pero tampoco lo es tener relaciones sexuales sin protección y terminar embarazada con un bebé del heredero de Indra Corp. Esto pone su educación médica en vergüenza, enserio, dejar que algo como esto sucediera.

Sakura quiso hacerlo el día después de enterarse de su embarazo, pero sus estudios la mantuvieron alejada de su vida personal. Sinceramente, ella estaba evitando este momento hasta que Ino tomó su celular, encontró el número de Sasuke, y envió un texto de su parte, porque huir de una situación no es lo que ella querría que su hijo hiciera en el futuro.

Sasuke la llama casi al instante después de recibir su mensaje. Dice que está ocupado esta noche, pero despejara su agenda. Sakura no quiere decirle que es algo urgente, que esto puede esperar, pero las palabras no salen. No, ellos necesitan enfrentar las consecuencias de sus acciones.

Ella llega a su edificio cuando el sol está a punto de ponerse, feliz de encontrarlo esperando por ella en la entrada. Ella se da cuenta que él aun lleva puesto su traje de trabajo. Un contraste con los skinny jeans color lila y camiseta de un banda de rock bajo la chaqueta que ella usa. Él asiente con la cabeza cuando se encuentran, preguntandole si ella quiere subir a su apartamento o dar un paseo primero.

"Sólo... caminemos."

Sasuke la guía hacia el paseo que bordea el río detrás de su edificio. Este es un lado de Konoha que es reservado para los ricos y exclusivos, dos cosas que Sakura sabe que ella nunca querrá ser.

"Entonces, ¿cómo has estado?" Ella pregunta, ya notando cómo Sasuke no es de los que inician una conversación. Ella recuerda lo incómodo que es iniciar una conversación con un hombre con el que durmió y nunca le llamó para una segunda vez.

"Ocupado, el trabajo es prácticamente todo en mi vida," añade. Sus manos están en sus bolsillos mientras las de ella están entrelazadas detrás de su espalda. "¿Cómo va la escuela para ti?"

Así que él recuerda que ella está estudiando.

"La escuela es prácticamente todo en mi vida," repite en tono burlón y el silencio vuelve entre ellos.

El sol ya está escondido detrás de las montañas que rodean Konoha. Hay personas de todas las edades disfrutando de uno de los últimos días del buen clima, antes de que el invierno traiga nieve y temperaturas bajo cero. Sakura ve a los niños jugar con perros, ancianos sentados en bancos alimentando las palomas con semillas, jóvenes profesionales vistiendo trajes, hablando por sus teléfonos mientras disfrutan de un cigarrillo.

"Lamento no haber llamado antes-"

"Estoy embarazada," simultáneamente deja caer esas palabras mientras Sasuke está a punto de explicar su falta de atención.

Sasuke deja de caminar, su postura rígida por un momento, antes de que se gire hacia ella. Sakura puede sentir el miedo en su piel, esperando la peor reacción de alguien quien es su completo opuesto.

"¿Perdón?"

"Sasuke, tengo seis semanas de embarazo."

Ella no sabe por qué lo hace, pero abre su bolso y saca la prueba de embarazo que ella guarda en una bolsa de plástico y se lo muestra. Llámenla extraña, claro. Tal vez ella está un poco más loca que la mayoría de la gente normal para mantener una muestra de su orina en un palito de plástico, llevándolo con ella en todo momento. Pero hay algo en mostrarle a Sasuke la prueba de que, de hecho, ella está cargando a su hijo, que alivia algunos de los nervios en el cuello y los hombros de Sakura.

"Yo-"

"Eres el único con quien he tenido sexo," se encuentra diciendo, las palabras que salen de su boca parecen demasiado surrealistas. "Confía en mí, yo no te haría esto si fuera de alguien más, Naruto y Hinata pueden confirmar eso, saben que no soy una mentirosa."

Él se sienta en uno de los bancos al lado del paseo, y entierra su cara en sus manos. Para alguien que se presenta con inmaculadas condiciones, con un futuro exitoso por delante, él luce como un completo caos frente de ella.

"Lo siento, Sasuke." Ella tiene que contener sus lágrimas. "Nunca pensé que esto iba a suceder, pero voy a conservar al bebé, lo siento, no puedo deshacerme de esta vida que está creciendo dentro de mí, no te daré ninguna carga, lo prometo. Sólo quería hacértelo saber."

Sakura se aleja antes de que él pueda registrar que ella se fue, y antes de que ella sienta su rostro contorsionado con emociones suprimidas.

Se sube en el siguiente autobús que se detiene frente a ella, evitando hacer contacto visual con todo el mundo y sintiendo cómo el paseo lleno de baches le está dando náuseas.

Cuando ella llega a casa, Sai está friendo pescado en la estufa, mientras Ino está navegando en su computadora portátil con un libro de maternidad y crianza a su lado. Sakura se deja caer pesadamente en una silla frente a su mejor amiga, dejando escapar todas sus frustraciones frente a sus compañeros de casa. Ellos la reconfortan con lo que sea que ella pida: Sai tira el pescado frito que ha pasado los últimos quince minutos preparando porque el olor la está haciendo enfermar e Ino le prepara un chocolate caliente con malvaviscos encima.

"¿Y qué dijo?" Ino pregunta, frotándole la espalda con suavidad después de que Sakura terminó de contar sobre su reunión con Sasuke.

"Él no dijo nada, simplemente... se sentó y yo me fui antes de darle la oportunidad de reaccionar".

"Fea, deberías haber esperado para ver cómo lo tomaba," le reprende Sai con su habitual voz monótona.

Ino le lanza una mirada de reprimenda a su novio, antes de continuar animando a su mejor amiga.

"Lo sé," Sakura se limpió la cara "Siendo sincera, no creo que pueda escuchar lo que él tiene que decir."

Esa misma noche, cuando ella está más que agotada y envuelta en su edredón rosa, Sasuke llama.

Sakura lo ignora al principio, dejándolo pasar por el correo de voz y cerrando los ojos. Las llamadas continúan por el resto de la noche. Él envía mensajes de texto, deja varios mensajes de voz preguntando por ella, y continúa llamando sin tomar un descanso. Ella se rinde eventualmente, al darse cuenta de que cuando llegue la mañana, él probablemente seguirá llamando y ella no podrá tener un momento de sueño esa noche.

"Lamento haberte hecho esto," dice su voz al otro lado de la línea.

"Sasuke, entiendo-"

"No, escúchame. No trates de hacerme huir de esto, este niño es mío también, y quiero estar ahí."

Sasuke no dice mucho más después de eso, asegurándole que estará presente para lo que ella necesite. Cuando Sakura cuelga, ella descubre que el tratar de dormir esa noche va a ser imposible de todos modos. Ella va a ser madre y su hijo tendrá un padre. El futuro ya no es tan claro, y aún tiene que remediar sus finanzas y estudios.

Pero una cosa es segura. Sakura Haruno y Sasuke Uchiha no tienen nada en común. Nada excepto por un niño creciendo en su vientre.

* * *

NT: ¿Sabían que tengo una pagina de fb especial de mis fics? el link en mi bio.


	4. Parte IV

**Disclaimer:** Esta es la traducción del fic con el mismo nombre, cuya trama, ideas y desarrollo pertenece a Mrs Scorpius Malfoy, quien muy amablemente me ha permitido compartir. Los personajes mencionados pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, y en esta historia se presentan sin ningún fin de lucro. cabe decir, que esta prohibido re-suban esta traducción/trabajo de la autora ya mencionada. Yo, Aricat, no tomo el crédito de esta hermosa historia.

* * *

 **Something in Common**

 **Parte IV**

Al principio, sus padres están en shock ante la noticia. Ellos le dan palabras de confianza, diciéndole cuan orgullosos están de ella y que ella será una increíble madre a pesar de las consecuencias. Claro, ellos habrían preferido que ella tuviera su careta establecida, que se casara y después tener hijos. Pero a veces la vida te manda las cosas en diferente orden y no significa que sea imposible.

Naruto y Hinata están muy contentos por el embarazo, a pesar de que al principio les apareció extraño como Sakura y Sasuke pudieron haber terminado durmiendo juntos. Además, ellos amistosamente, le recordaron que su boda sería en menos de ocho meses, y bromearon que si ella terminaba dando a luz en el día de su boda, entonces Naruto sería el padrino.

La idea de abortar al pequeño desconocido por el cual está desarrollando tanto amor, se disipa de su mente. ¿Cómo podría ella, en todo caso? Todo en lo que pensaba terminaba de alguna manera relacionado con bebés, desde los artículos académicos que ella leía en la escuela, hasta en el cereal que come en las mañanas.

Su supervisora de graduación, Tsunade, también es comprensiva. Así como los compañeros a los cuales ella se encuentra diciéndoles. Y si no fuera por los ocasionales vómitos que llegan en las primeras etapas del embarazo, Sakura podría decir que su vida sigue yendo bien. Eso es, hasta que ella tiene una llamada telefónica de un número desconocido en un jueves por la mañana.

"Hola, Sakura. Soy Mikoto Uchiha, y me estaba preguntando si quisieras comer conmigo esta tarde."

Sakura tiene que mirar incrédulamente a su teléfono antes de llevarlo a su oreja.

"Por favor, insisto. Tenemos mucho que discutir. Encuéntrame en el café de Konoha U cerca de la una en punto. ¿Eso está bien para ti?"

"Uh, yo-"

"¡Perfecto! Te veo luego."

La llamada termina donde comenzó, con una Sakura sintiéndose incluso más confundida que cuando esta mañana quería comer pancakes con mayonesa.

La una en punto llega y ella se encuentra caminando hacia el punto de encuentro con algo de vacilación. A pesar de que ella prácticamente vive en la universidad debido a sus deberes académicos, ella se siente extremadamente desprotegida cuando devisa a una mujer con largo cabello negro, pantalones de vestir como crema, y una fina chaqueta de punto que contrasta con los jeans azules y el gran suéter naranja que Sakura usa.

La mujer, Mikoto, ella asume, se levanta de su silla y le ofrece una sonrisa de bienvenida a Sakura.

"Es realmente un placer conocerte, Sakura." Mikoto le ofrece una mano para saludar, pero Sakura no regresa el favor de inmediato, tomando inquietamente los tirantes de su mochila.

"Lo siento, señora Uchiha, sinceramente, nunca quise que esto sucediera, ni siquiera estaba al tanto del apellido de tu hijo cuando nosotros uh..-Voy a mantener al bebé y Sasuke sabe que no está obligado a involucrarse."

"Lo sé," Mikoto toma las dos manos de la joven con amabilidad. "Cuando él me lo dijo por primera vez, yo estaba muy sorprendida."

"Créame, yo también lo estaba, quiero decir, he estado usando anticonceptivos y-"

"Pero entonces me di cuenta de cuan bueno es esto para Sasuke."

"¿Perdón?"

Mikoto ordena té negro para ella y un batido para Sakura, guiñándole el ojo sabiendo que ella podría estar teniendo los antojos más extraños.

"Mi hijo siempre ha seguido lo que la gente le dice. Soy su madre, y si viera que algo es malo para él, lo protegería del peligro. Sakura, querida, estás trayendo una bendición a su vida."

Sí, y ella está teniendo dificultades para creer las cosas que Mikoto Uchiha está diciendo. Sakura todavía se siente incómoda y tensa cuando llegan sus bebidas. Mikoto le cuenta sobre sus propios embarazos con sus dos hijos, y lo gratificante que es ser madre. Ella comparte anécdotas de las veces que le pidió a su esposo que le consiguiera comida rápida en medio de la noche, de lo feliz que estaba después de dar a luz porque sentía que su vida tenía sentido.

Con todo, Sakura entiende que esto no es todo lo que hay que saber acerca de la abuela de su hijo, pero no le presiona para obtener más información y elige acallar con sus opiniones de vez en cuando. Ella comparte un poco de su propia historia familiar cuando Mikoto le pregunta por su vida. Y extrañamente, ella comienza a sentirse más y más cómoda alrededor esta mujer.

"No puedo enfatizar esto lo suficiente. Lo que sea que necesites, estoy aquí para ti, este es mi primer nieto y las consecuencias no deberían ensombrecer tu experiencia de ser madre".

"Gracias, señora Uchiha."

"Llámame Mikoto, nos veremos mucho más en el futuro, el pequeño no estará solo".

El teléfono de Mikoto suena, ella responde y empieza a mirar a su alrededor. Sakura ve como alguien familiar entra en la cafetería y la mujer mayor le saluda. Él es un joven profesor de la Facultad de Antropología, si es que ella recuerda correctamente. A medida que se acerca, se da cuenta de los similares cabellos largos, negros y ojos almendrados. Es como mirar a un Sasuke de treinta años.

"Este es mi hijo Itachi," ella los presenta. "Itachi, esta es Sakura."

"Ah, ¿eres una estudiante aquí?"

Sakura tiene que notar en cuan mundana suena esta conversación.

"Sí, estudiante de posgrado en ciencias médicas, con la profesora Tsunade," añade.

Itachi asiente, reconociendo el nombre. "Estás en buenas manos."

Y así es como Sakura conoce a dos de los parientes de su bebé, bebiendo un batido en la cafetería de Konoha U, como si esto fuera cualquier tipo de reunión, algo completamente ajeno a la charla sobre bebés. Ella concluye que Mikoto e Itachi serán una influencia muy buena en el futuro de su niño, se siente feliz de haber ganado el apoyo de la familia del padre.

Cuando la madre y el hermano de Sasuke dejan a Sakura en su casa, Mikoto le da un apretado abrazo y unas cuantas sugerencias sobre cómo lidiar con las náuseas matutinas y las estrías. Itachi bromea diciendo que su consejo es innecesario, ya que, después de todo, Sakura está estudiando ciencias médicas.

"Todo lo que me dice me sirve mucho," añade Sakura.

"Llámame cuando lo necesites. Estoy libre casi, sino todo, el tiempo. Eso es lo que viene al tener un esposo rico y ser ama de casa," bromea Mikoto.

Cuando ella sale del coche, Sakura puede oír ligeramente a Itachi decir que él está contento con ella. Sakura abre la puerta de su apartamento con una sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

NT: Tuve un problema con la sincronizacion de mi cel y mi compu, así que si va algún error, agradecería se me dijera para editar. :)


	5. Parte V

**Disclaimer:** Esta es la traducción del fic con el mismo nombre, cuya trama, ideas y desarrollo pertenece a Mrs Scorpius Malfoy, quien muy amablemente me ha permitido compartir. Los personajes mencionados pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, y en esta historia se presentan sin ningún fin de lucro. cabe decir, que esta prohibido re-suban esta traducción/trabajo de la autora ya mencionada. Yo, Aricat, no tomo el crédito de esta hermosa historia.

* * *

 **Something in Common**

 **Parte V**

"¿Es difícil de creer que ahora mismo tu bebé es más o menos del tamaño de las llaves de mi carro?" Tsunade siempre preguntaba y daba hechos sobre estar embarazada. Nunca habiendo experimentado eso por sí misma, Sakura cree que su querida supervisora ve el tener un bebé como un objetivo, a través de la vista científica. Y que Sakura es ahora su nueva conejilla de indias.

Sin embargo, Sakura no puede culparla. Su propia perspectiva sobre el embarazo antes era también así. A las doce semanas, su pequeño humano es ya del tamaño de una llave de auto, tiene un corazón latiente, y parpados para cubrir sus desarrollados ojos. Su ropa le está quedando más apretada ahora, y ella opta por blusas sueltas y pants cuando le sea posible en este imperdonable invierno.

Afortunadamente, Tsunade le está permitiendo tomar tanto tiempo como ella necesite para completar su título, aunque no le queda mucho por terminar. Sus padres y Mikoto, luego de mucho insistir, depositaron una buena cantidad a su cuenta de ahorros para ayudarla con el bebé. Incluso Ino está entusiasmada con comprar ropa de maternidad.

Sakura no puede estar más feliz que esto. Excepto por el hecho que su recamara se está haciendo demasiado pequeña, con la idea de tener una cuna puesta a un lado de su cama, y que ahí no hay suficientes repisas en la cocina para los suministros y comida del bebé. Especialmente que su actual parte del departamento no es aprueba de niños.

Y así, ella llama a Sasuke un día y le pide ayuda en encontrar un nuevo lugar para vivir. Ellos habían acordado en verse una vez a la semana, a veces cada dos semanas si sus horarios se ponen muy ajetreados para alguno de ellos. Sus encuentros no duran mucho más de tres horas, y usualmente siguen el mismo patrón de ponerse al corriente sobre sus vidas, preguntando sobre los síntomas de Sakura, y tal vez compartiendo alguna comida. Él siempre se ofrece a hacer más. Consciente de su ausencia en la vida de ella, pero ella siempre declina esa oferta con la excusa de que todos están teniendo mucho cuidado en ella -la madre de Sasuke, incluida- y que él no necesita preocupare mucho.

Pero hoy, Sakura encuentra adecuado preguntarle por su opinión en lo que se convertirá en el primer hogar del bebé. Ella pasa toda la última semana viendo a listados y visitando algunos lugares que sonaban mucho más atrayentes en papel que en realidad.

"Tengo una lista de lugares que quiero checar hoy. Muchos de ellos están cerca de Konoha U, pero conociendo la condiciones de vivienda de muchos estudiantes en mi situación, dudo que encontrare algo que no esté por caerse."

Ellos tienen los listados que Sakura imprimió y esparció por la mesa de la cocina en el departamento de él. Ella no puede encontrar el apetito en este lugar, declinando la oferta de Sasuke de ordenar algo.

"¿Qué hay sobre este?" Sasuke señala a un apartamento de dos recamaras al lado este de Konoha después de que ellos ya han ido a ver otras tres opciones sin obtener resultado.

"Ese es un poco lejos para mi gusto."

"Pero está cerca de donde trabajo."

Sakura muerde su labio por incomodidad. "Es sólo que no se si pueda costear la reta de ese lugar."

Ella sólo tiene su trabajo de asistente de investigación en Konoha U, el cual le ayuda a sus gastos, y una beca completa que cubre su matrícula y libros. Este nuevo lugar cuesta casi lo mismo que en el que actualmente vive, pero ella no tendría ayuda de compañeros de piso para pagar la renta. Ino está a punto de empezar como psicóloga y Sai aún no obtiene mucho de sus galerías de arte, pero ellos se ayudan uno al otro cuando se trata de ir y cubrir los gastos.

Además, la opción de regresar a casa de sus padres es casi imposible desde que ellos se mudaron a otra cuidad.

"Yo te ayudaré a pagarlo." Sasuke ofrece, y levanta su mano cuando Sakura está por interrumpir, "Tú no me dejarás pagar por tu renta, así que te ayudaré a pagar la mitad de ella y cubrir los gastos relacionados al bebé. Es un buen lugar, cerca de mi trabajo. Puedo visitar frecuentemente, y dormir con la comodidad de que mi hijo va a vivir en un buen vecindario."

Ella aún se siente incómoda con la idea de Sasuke queriendo pagar por todo.

Ellos van y ven el apartamento, y Sakura se convence cuando descubre cuan fácil será tomar el transporte público, incluso cuando Sasuke le dice que él puede conducir por ella. A pesar de sus deseos de ayudar más a Sakura, ella aun prefiere mantenerse humilde en cuanto a ciertas cosas. Ella no quiere convertirse en un caso de lastima para él.

"La cuna puede ir aquí," ella se para en un lado del cuarto, sus brazos creando un rectángulo imaginario sobre ella. "Y mi cama aún puede caber. Quiero decir, tendré que mover todo alrededor una vez que el bebé vaya a su propia habitación, pero funcionará."

Subconscientemente, ella acaricia su vientre, habiendo adoptado ese hábito desde que empezó a sentir su vientre hinchado. El apartamento no viene con muebles, y ella tiene que pedir a sus padres por algunas de sus desgastadas sillas y mesas. Pero estará bien, ella y el pequeño tienen un lugar que ahora es de ellos, con una cocina completa y funcional, y un brillante futuro por delante.

"Estoy algo emocionada," ella confiesa. Su mano aun sobre su vientre cuando atrapa a Sasuke mirándola con una expresión que ella nunca ha visto antes. Él no dice palabra alguna, pero Sakura puede decir que a pesar de sus diferencias, él está igual de emocionado.

Mudarse a su nuevo apartamento no es tan difícil, pues ella no tiene muchas cosas que llevarse. Sai, Naruto, Sasuke y todos sus amigos varones se hacen cargo de los muebles grandes mientras que las chicas están tras la decoración y nuevos muebles para el bebé. Mikoto y el padre de Sasuke, Fugaku, le dan un cuna como regalo, y ella cae enamorada con la madera pintada de blanco y el pequeño colchón donde su bebé dormirá en menos de un año.

* * *

NT: Me desaparecí por días debido a que me llegó el rumor que me estaban plagiando una historia, se imaginaran como estaba. Bueno, para notificaciones, conversación, peticiones, mi facebook esta en mi Bio, por si gustan :)


	6. Parte VI

**Disclaimer:** Esta es la traducción del fic con el mismo nombre, cuya trama, ideas y desarrollo pertenece a Mrs Scorpius Malfoy, quien muy amablemente me ha permitido compartir. Los personajes mencionados pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, y en esta historia se presentan sin ningún fin de lucro. cabe decir, que esta prohibido re-suban esta traducción/trabajo de la autora ya mencionada. Yo, Aricat, no tomo el crédito de esta hermosa historia.

* * *

 **Something in Common**

 **Parte VI**

Es en su ultrasonido que por primera vez Sakura escucha el latido de su corazón.

El claro _bathump_ del corazón de su hija llena el silencio vacío de la habitación. Es casi imposible que Sakura escuche y no se emocione. El pasado par de semanas han sido un poco difíciles con su montaña rusa de hormonas y estudios. Su espalda la ha estado matando, la hinchazón de sus pechos le hizo subir un tamaño, y sus tobillos ni siquiera parecen tobillos ya.

Ella se da cuenta de que todo eso vale la pena cuando escucha ese pulso fuerte y ve a un ser humano en crecimiento en el monitor a blanco y negro. Y es lo más hermoso que ha visto en su vida.

Sasuke permanece en silencio a su lado, atento al sonido del corazón que ayudó a crear. Él no dice mucho después de que terminaran con el ultrasonido, y ella sólo puede suponer que él está impresionado sobre cómo la vida puede crecer de un guisante diminuto a un adulto que camina.

"Gracias por venir conmigo," dice, sentándose en el asiento del pasajero de su carro con dificultad.

Sakura nunca duda de lo agradecida que está de la presencia de Sasuke a pesar de que ella inicialmente insistía en que él no tenía que involucrarse. Pero después de hoy, ella finalmente puede decir que se siente como una madre tanto así como él se siente como un padre. Ella quiere abrazarlo y decirle que va a ser un gran padre, pero tiene que contenerse a sí misma cuando recuerda que él sólo será eso para ella.

Sólo el padre de su hija, tal vez incluso un amigo, pero nada más que eso.

Ella le da una foto de la ecografía y así sepa dónde está su cabeza y sus dedos de los pies. Él dice que lo mantendrá en un lugar seguro y Sakura duda de que él sea el tipo de persona que pone la imagen de ultrasonido de un bebé en su nevera.

Ellos van a donde él trabaja, esta es la primera vez que ella va a la torre Indra Corp. Mikoto le pidió a Sakura que fuera para tomar algo (chocolate caliente para ella y café para la mujer mayor), y acordaron reunirse en el negocio de su familia. El ascensor de acero los lleva hasta el último piso del edificio, y la falta de decoraciones le recuerda a Sakura el apartamento de Sasuke.

Es entonces cuando conoce al CEO de Indra Corp, Fugaku Uchiha, y al fundador, Madara Uchiha. Ambos están sentados en un salón con Mikoto cuando Sasuke y ella llegan, y ella puede sentirse escudriñada bajo la mirada de los hombres mayores. Fugaku no está tan involucrado como su esposa en el desarrollo de su nieta, pero ha mostrado apoyo comprando regalos y enviando sus saludos cuando Sakura y Mikoto se encuentran.

Madara Uchiha, por otro lado, hace congelar los huesos de Sakura. Hay algo en la forma en que él la mira, con un juicio sutil, que ella se siente incómoda. Ella pone una mano en su redondo vientre, como si tratara de proteger a su bebé de alguien como Madara.

Sakura no se preocupa demasiado al respecto, pensando que puede que sólo tenga que ver a este hombre por no más que otras cinco veces en su vida si juega bien sus cartas.

"Es una niña," anuncia Sasuke y su madre es la única que se levanta y los abraza. Luego, ella toma a Sakura enganchando sus brazos y caminan hacia abajo, al primer piso, y hacia afuera para comenzar su cita de café.

* * *

NA: Para DULCECITO311, Para cuando estés libre leas más ;)


	7. Parte VII

**Disclaimer:** Esta es la traducción del fic con el mismo nombre, cuya trama, ideas y desarrollo pertenece a Mrs Scorpius Malfoy, quien muy amablemente me ha permitido compartir. Los personajes mencionados pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, y en esta historia se presentan sin ningún fin de lucro. cabe decir, que esta prohibido re-suban esta traducción/trabajo de la autora ya mencionada. Yo, Aricat, no tomo el crédito de esta hermosa historia.

* * *

 **Something in Common**

 **Part VII**

Cuando Madara ve a su heredero sosteniendo una bolsa de regalo antes de salir de su oficina, le pide al joven que se reúna con él para charlar. Sasuke, como el trabajador y el nieto obediente que siempre ha sido, accede, con la condición de que no tarden demasiado.

"Así que una hija, ¿huh?" Madara cruza los brazos mientras Sasuke asiente en silencio. "¿Quién lo habría pensado? ¿Y cómo planeas quedarte en su vida?"

"Sakura sabe que ella tiene todo mi apoyo. Si mi hija necesita algo, estaré allí para ella," contesta.

El dueño de Indra Corp mira hacia arriba y hacia abajo a su nieto. Cuando él tenía la edad de Sasuke, la gente se casaba y tenía hijos de inmediato, y se centraban. Ellos tomaban el reto, sacrificándose a sí mismos con cualquier trabajo que viniera. Pero los tiempos son diferentes ahora; Él ha fundado una compañía que debe ser pasada a las siguientes generaciones de una manera honorable incluso si él mismo nunca tuvo ningún hijo propio.

Es por eso que Madara no está contento con la situación de la persona que ha estado tratando de moldear como el jefe de una de las mayores compañías de telecomunicaciones de Konoha. Cuando él ve una amenaza, él tiene que toma la iniciativa y piensa en lo que es mejor para Indra Corp, Sus ejecutivos y sus consumidores.

"Creo que necesitas pedir una prueba de paternidad, muchas veces, las mujeres como ella buscan excusas como un embarazo para conseguir más dinero en sus bolsillos".

"Sakura no es así."

Oh, qué ingenuo puede ser él a veces. Madara no continúa la conversación sobre ese tema, sabiendo que ya ha plantado la semilla. Ahora, sólo necesita dejarla crecer.

"Es muy honorable de tu parte, Sasuke... Ahora," abre uno de sus cajones y saca su agenda de teléfonos. "Quiero que conozcas a esta señorita. Antes de que te levantes y te vayas, por favor, considera llamarla. Ella puede ser una gran ayuda para la compañía con sus buenos antecedentes, y he oído que es muy atractiva en persona. Ya tienes veinticuatro años y necesitas preocuparte por encontrar una pareja que te iguale."

* * *

NT: Yo sé, muy cortito, pero si juntamos el 6 y este en el mismo día ya es un poco mejor(? Hoy subo otra traducción :)


	8. Parte IIX

**Disclaimer:** Esta es la traducción del fic con el mismo nombre, cuya trama, ideas y desarrollo pertenece a Mrs Scorpius Malfoy, quien muy amablemente me ha permitido compartir. Los personajes mencionados pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, y en esta historia se presentan sin ningún fin de lucro. cabe decir, que esta prohibido re-suban esta traducción/trabajo de la autora ya mencionada. Yo, Aricat, no tomo el crédito de esta hermosa historia.

* * *

 **Something in Common**

 **Parte IIX**

Sasuke no sabe lo que pasó en la mente de Sakura para reaccionar así.

Cuando le dio el regalo que compró hoy, después de tener esa extraña conversación con Madara, pensó que ella iba a ser realmente feliz. El diminuto vestido blanco y rosado, parecía un regalo apropiado para su futura hija.

Sin embargo, parece que la opinión de Sakura sobre el tema no es el mismo. Él le entrega la bolsa de regalo, ella la abre y empieza a llorar de la nada. Sin saber qué hacer, Sasuke va por lo obvio y le pregunta qué le molesta tanto sobre el vestido.

"¡Es un vestido!" Sakura llora, tomando asiento en su sala de estar. "¡No quiero que mi bebé se limite a la ropa de un género! ¡No debería ser categorizada como una niña antes de que incluso pueda caminar y hablar, sin dar su propia opinión sobre si quiere usar vestidos o un esmoquin!"

Al principio, Sasuke está desconcertado por sus repentinas palabras, no habiendo pensado si su hija se preocupa por lo que viste cuando ni siquiera puede comer por sí misma. Mira a su alrededor con un poco de desesperación en un intento de encontrar algo que consolará a una embarazada y hormonal Sakura. Sus ojos aterrizan en las pilas de libros que asume ella ha pasado toda la mañana leyendo. Hay una amplia selección de guías para padres y, para su sorpresa y comprensión, un libro sobre género en la primera infancia.

Sasuke gira sus ojos sin que Sakura se dé cuenta y se sienta a su lado. Ella aún está llorando y agarrando el delicado vestido que él compró.

"Lo devolveré mañana por la mañana."

"Oh, no, por favor, no hagas eso, lo siento, sólo... he estado leyendo."

Él apunta a la pila de libros con la cabeza y ella asiente, haciendo pucheros. ¿Es normal que las mujeres se conviertan en bebés mientras cargan uno?

Ellos terminan pasando el resto de la noche comiendo macarrones con queso procesado y mirando películas. Esta es la primera vez que Sasuke recuerda pasar tantas horas con Sakura sin sentirse incómodo por su falta de presencia en su vida. Y, a pesar de las palabras anteriores de Madara, él descubre que él está gozando de la idea de dar por lo menos un día completo a Sakura y a su bebé, más que sólo tres horas a la semana.

"¿Estás libre este sábado? Necesito comprar más ropa para ella."

"Lo siento, no lo estoy. Tengo," vacila un segundo, "Tengo una cita." El papel que Madara le dio con un número de teléfono escrito en él se siente significativamente más pesado en su bolsillo.

Sasuke sabe que las cosas entre él y Sakura no están destinadas a funcionar a su favor. En primer lugar, ella no muestra ningún tipo de interés en él, y él no quiere imaginar que algo podría ocurrir eventualmente porque las cosas son ya de por sí demasiado complicadas de lo que deberían ser. Claro, ella es una mujer inteligente y será una gran madre. Pero él tiene un modo de vida diferente que nunca encajaría en el de ella; Ella nunca sería feliz con él.

Y él... y él tendrá que ignorar la forma en que su día brilla cuando la ve sonreír.

Por lo tanto, es el por qué él necesita seguir adelante con su vida y encontrar a alguien más apropiado para el mundo del que él viene. No significa que la cita a ciegas que tiene el sábado por la noche vaya a llegar a algo más, pero él no puede mantener sus manos en sus bolsillos, mientras sabe que Sakura puede muy fácilmente encontrar a alguien más para llenar su vida romántica.

Sin embargo, él no elegiría a ninguna otra mujer para cargar a su hijo.

* * *

NT: Sé que he dicho esto todo el tiempo, pero estoy preparando otra historia, por eso hoy no subo doble cap de este.

Pero, siguiente cap es la bomba =o


	9. Parte IX

Disclaimer: Esta es la traducción del fic con el mismo nombre, cuya trama, ideas y desarrollo pertenece a Mrs Scorpius Malfoy, quien muy amablemente me ha permitido compartir. Los personajes mencionados pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, y en esta historia se presentan sin ningún fin de lucro. cabe decir, que esta prohibido re-suban esta traducción/trabajo de la autora ya mencionada. Yo, Aricat, no tomo el crédito de esta hermosa historia.

* * *

 **Something in Common**

 **Parte IX**

Ella desea que este momento nunca hubiera ocurrido.

No, ella no está hablando de su futura hija. No hay un día en que ella no agradezca al mundo por la pequeña vida que crece en su útero.

Todo comienza cuando ella llama a Sasuke para que vaya a su apartamento. Estando embarazada de veintidós semanas, la emoción de Sakura ya no es como la de una persona normal. Cada emoción que ella siente se ve aumentada por sus hormonas, y se ha convertido en una rutina normal encontrarla riendo y luego llorando y volviendo a reír en menos de un minuto.

Ino acababa de marcharse, en sus brazos llevaban una pila de papeles con lluvias de ideas para la fiesta de baby shower de su hija. En la escuela, Sakura está a punto de terminar su trabajo en el laboratorio y descubrir nuevos datos innovadores. Al menos puede decir que ha estado teniendo una gran semana con grandes decisiones.

Así que cuando Sasuke aparece, desconociendo sus intenciones, ella le saluda con una sonrisa cálida antes de llevarlo a la sala de estar. Ella trata de olvidar que él está saliendo con alguien y avanzando en su vida, sabiendo que la noticia que está a punto de compartir es algo que le gustaría escuchar.

"¿A qué me has llamado para venir aquí a medianoche?"

Es inconveniente, Sakura lo sabe, pero Sasuke ha repetido muchas veces en el pasado que estará disponible en cualquier momento. Al principio, ella nunca habría pensado en pedirle que apareciera a una hora tan tardía, pero estaba demasiado emocionada para contenerse. Ella le dice que espere un poco más, su vejiga necesita de su atención antes de decir su anuncio.

Cuando ella regresa del baño, se para frente a él y junta sus manos. "¡He escogido un nombre!"

Sasuke parece no saber qué decir, y asiente lentamente para dejar que continúe hablando.

"Sarada."

"¿Cómo... Ensalada?"

"No, tonto. Como la diosa de la sabiduría", una risita femenina, el tipo que su voz no ha intentado hacer desde su adolescencia, se escapa de sus labios.

Ella ignora la inclinación de la cabeza de Sasuke después de oír esa risa.

Sakura le entrega un libro que pidió prestado de la biblioteca hace no mucho tiempo. Abre la página marcada y le muestra el título del nuevo capítulo, uno que habla de la diosa Sarada. Da una breve introducción sobre el origen del nombre, y luego sobre las personas importantes quienes lo han tenido a través de la historia.

"Es perfecto," continúa Sakura. "Esto es lo que he estado buscando, quería un nombre poderoso y hermoso."

Sasuke sonríe de lado, porque nunca puede sonreír de verdad. Es como si sus músculos faciales le prohibieran mostrar demasiada emoción -o Sakura nunca lo había visto hacerlo. "Me gusta cómo suena."

"¿Verdad?" Ella frota cariñosamente su gran vientre. "Sarada Haruno."

Y es como si la habitación bajara diez grados de su temperatura. Sasuke arroja el libro en la mesita de café y le da una mirada interrogante.

"¿Haruno?"

"Sí."

"¿Por qué?" Su pregunta es más una demanda. Sakura le mira mientras él se levanta del sofá y va a buscar un vaso de agua a la cocina. Sasuke ha pasado tantas veces ahí, que camina alrededor de su apartamento como si fuera su segunda casa. Aunque nunca ha pasado la noche ahí, Sakura guarda un sofá-cama en la futura habitación de Sarada en caso de que él u otro de sus invitados necesite un lugar para dormir. No como si él lo necesitara, de todos modos.

"Porque _yo_ voy a tenerla, Sasuke."

Ella no quiere mencionar cómo la madre de él no está muy contenta con la idea tampoco, o cómo Sakura ha estado recibiendo cartas de Madara Uchiha animándola a mantener su distancia. Esta es su hija, la que amará por el resto de su vida. Lo que sea suceda entre ella, Sasuke, y Sarada no debe involucrar a nadie más y ella sólo desea mantener una relación civil con él en sus propios términos.

Esta es la primera vez que ve a Sasuke tan ensimismado en algo. La forma en que su pecho se sube y baja mientras se trata de contener, hace que Sakura se sienta mucho más pequeña de lo normal. Sus manos se retiran de su vientre, y luego las cruza delante de su pecho en un modo defensivo.

"Ella es un Uchiha," afirma él. "Es mi hija tanto como es tuya."

"Sasuke," ella comienza. "Seré yo quien la críe, tiene más sentido darle mi apellido."

Sakura no se da cuenta de lo mucho que sus palabras lo están lastimando en ese momento, pero ella sólo está pensando tan lógicamente como puede. Él ya está viendo a alguien más, es obvio que eventualmente se casará y hará que sus hijos se conviertan en los herederos de la compañía de su familia. Ese no es el futuro que ella quiere para Sarada; al darle su propio apellido, ella estará menos atada al mundo en el que personas como Madara viven.

Sin embargo, ella no encuentra el coraje para decir eso. En lugar, dice, "Tu estas saliendo con alguien más. Sasuke, no es como que yo me voy a sentir cómoda cuando alguien pregunte por una Sarada Uchiha y su madre no tenga el mismo apellido. Sabes tanto como yo que las cosas nunca funcionan entre nosotros."

Su mente está saltando en direcciones diferentes. A ella le duele decir eso. Le duele mirar al rostro de él, el saber que ella carga a su bebé, pero que él sigue siendo tan inalcanzable e imposible como la primera noche que se conocieron.

Ella no se da cuenta de que él ya no está sentado hasta que él la toma por los hombros, forzándola a mirarlo a los ojos. Hay una especie de fuego en ellos, de llamas ónix que chocan con sus ojos verdes.

"No te atrevas a decir eso de nuevo." Las palabras de Sasuke son duras, pero sus acciones hablan mucho más alto.

Su boca se estrella contra la suya. La besa tan fuerte que ella casi cae hacia atrás si no es por el agarre de él. Sakura no puede contenerse; la última vez que se han tocado así el uno al otro, fue la _única_ vez y ella no puede negar que su imaginación se hace salvaje al pensar en él encima de ella de vez en cuando. La culpa está en sus hormonas, o en el hecho de que la última vez que ella tuvo relaciones terminó embarazada.

Ella le devuelve el beso, sin siquiera pensar en las consecuencias o el peso de sus palabras. Sus brazos se van alrededor de su cuello, empujando su rostro hacia ella para profundizar sus labios. Ella es cuidadosa con la pequeña Sarada, de no apretar su vientre demasiado entre ellos. Sasuke dirige sus manos y la acaricia, también consciente de que su hija le impide acercarse a su madre pero no menos cariñoso.

Ahí es cuando Sakura siente una sensación repentina y tiene que correr al baño. Su vejiga ha desarrollado el peor momento conocido por la humanidad, pero por una vez está agradecida por ello.

Sakura entierra su cara en sus manos mientras ella se sienta en el inodoro, sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad. ¿Cómo podía dejarse ir así? Tener una hija con Sasuke es una cosa, pero besarlo mientras discuten, consciente del estado de su relación, es otra cosa. Ella teme que él pueda pensar que se está aprovechando de su estatus, lo cual ella no hace en absoluto.

¡Rayos, si las cosas fueran a su manera, ella no habría asistido a la fiesta de compromiso de Hinata en el primer lugar!

Un chasquido de la puerta principal cerrándose, la trae de vuelta a la realidad. Sasuke se ha ido, y ella se encuentra dividida entre el deseo de que vuelva y nunca volverlo a ver.

Ella se asea antes de dirigirse a la cocina, sólo para encontrar el vaso en el que Sasuke había bebido agua, derramado y punto de caer de la mesa. Ella lo recoge y lo enjuaga en el fregadero, tratando de mantener su compostura lo más normal posible hasta que las lágrimas comienzan a caer.

Él tiene novia. Él no debería estar besando a la mujer embarazó. Él tiene un futuro por delante, uno en el que puede incluir a Sarada cuando quiera, mientras que Sakura elige hacerlo a tiempo completo.

Sasuke es inalcanzable, imparable, imposible. Y para besarla así, como si ella fuera el centro de su mundo hace que las rodillas de Sakura se debiliten, y se desliza hasta el suelo. Ella solloza tan fuerte que le resulta difícil respirar.

Son las dos de la mañana, en su nuevo apartamento, con el apoyo total de su familia y amigos, con Sarada cada vez más grande cada día, pero Sakura nunca se ha sentido tan sola.

A eso de las cuatro de la mañana, ella abre el cajón superior de la cocina y levanta el organizador de plástico que guarda sus cubiertos, para sacar todas las cartas de Madara que ha estado recolectando. No son amenazas directas, pero piden una prueba de paternidad, que ella se mude lejos, para mantener la mayor distancia posible entre ella y Sasuke porque él es el futuro de todo lo que Madara ha trabajado. El imbécil no parece conocer bien a su nieto, piensa ella amargamente. Él trata a Sasuke como su muñeco personal, un maniquí que consigue manipular hasta en su última respiración.

Sakura busca sus fósforos, recoge todas esas amenazas vacías, y enciende un fuego en su fregadero. Se siente tan derrotada, tan fácilmente rompible que le sorprende cuánto tiempo ha durado antes de descontrolarse. Sus sollozos se vuelven más tranquilos y suaves cuando las letras se queman, convirtiéndose en cenizas negras y humo gris. Ella no puede decirle a Sasuke acerca de ellas, eso sólo le impediría a él su única oportunidad de llegar lejos en su vida y su relación con su familia.

Toma su celular y marca el número de Ino.

"No puedo hacer esto," es lo primero que dice cuando su mejor amiga lo escucha.

"¿Quieres que vaya para allá?"

Son casi las cuatro y media de la mañana y la idea suena atractiva. "No, mi casa huele a humo."

"¿Qué pasó?"

"Nosotros... yo... él me besó. Ino, no sé qué hacer." Ella le da un breve resumen de lo que pasó, omitiendo la parte de que Sasuke está viendo a otra persona, porque de alguna manera eso apuñala su corazón un poco más cada vez que lo recuerda.

"Estaré allí a primera hora de la mañana," promete su mejor amiga.

"Te quiero, perdón por despertarte."

"La pequeña Sarada es mi primera ahijada, cualquier cosa por ella y su mamá."

"Gracias, ¿nos vemos mañana?"

"Sí, pero antes de colgar, ¿por qué huele a humo?"

"Oh, sólo acabo de quemar las amenazas que el fundador de Indra Corp me ha enviado," el tono casual de su voz sale bien con su creciente privación de sueño y apatía.

"Suena como una verdadero idiota."

"No tienes _ni_ idea."

* * *

NT: Un capítulo un poco más largo que los anteriores. ¿Vieron el nuevo cap de Gaiden?


	10. Parte X

**Disclaimer:** Esta es la traducción del fic con el mismo nombre, cuya trama, ideas y desarrollo pertenece a Mrs Scorpius Malfoy, quien muy amablemente me ha permitido compartir. Los personajes mencionados pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, y en esta historia se presentan sin ningún fin de lucro. cabe decir, que esta prohibido re-suban esta traducción/trabajo de la autora ya mencionada. Yo, Aricat, no tomo el crédito de esta hermosa historia.

* * *

 **Something in Common**

 **Parte X**

Sasuke sabe cómo enmascarar sus emociones. Lo ha hecho toda su vida, eligiendo seguir órdenes que ir en contra de lo que su padre y su tío abuelo tienen que decir. Con toda honestidad, conocer a Sakura ha traído un increíble desequilibrio en la vida que él ha elegido seguir. Se supone que él debe seguir los pasos de su familia, asumir el control de Indra Corp, y tener una familia rica como la de sus padres. Él nunca ha cuestionado el estilo de crianza de sus padres; Siempre ha considerado lo duro que su padre trabaja para proveer para la familia y para sus empleados. Sasuke nunca ha dudado de que tener una vida como la de su padre no es una llena de dignidad. Y después de casi perder a su madre, sabe lo valioso que es tenerla.

Itachi es el rebelde de la familia, optando por seguir su propia carrera como antropólogo y entregar el título de heredero al hermano menor. Sasuke no tiene a nadie quien cargue con la responsabilidad, sin embargo, y aun se siente resentimiento hacia Itachi por liberar su propia vida mientras atan al él a un futuro mandado por sus mayores.

Sin embargo, su dinámica familiar cambió completamente cuando su madre fue diagnosticada con cáncer de mama. La quimioterapia casi rompió cualquier tipo de relación que tuvo con sus padres y hermano, pero la recuperación exitosa, con la ayuda de los mejores médicos, sólo confirmó una cosa en su vida. Su madre, padre y hermano son todo para él y si no fuera por la influencia de Indra Corp, su madre nunca habría recibido el tratamiento adecuado.

Mikoto llama a Sarada una bendición. Después de estar tan cerca de la muerte, toma a su nieta como un signo de que cosas mejores están sucediendo en la familia. Sasuke considera a su futura hija como la mejor sorpresa que ha tenido. Él no quiere llamarla un error; esos son acontecimientos que lamentar y Sarada ni siquiera está cerca de eso.

Es por eso que su única manera de dar a su hija la mejor vida que puede tener es vendiendo su alma a las interminables noches de trabajo en Indra Corp. Después de la última vez que él y Sakura discutieron, él se arrojó a su trabajo, aceptando cualquier pequeño favor que Madara pida. Él aun está plenamente consciente de la opinión de su tío abuelo sobre el asunto del bebé, y de cómo él podría estar aprovechando el estado vulnerable de Sasuke para distanciarlo más de Sakura. De hecho, Madara sólo le da tiempo libre cuando le dice que va a ver a Karin.

Y Karin es la última cosa en su mente. Él no le ama, ni siquiera le gusta su compañía. Pero el sólido recordatorio de que Sakura no quiere tener nada que ver con él, todavía golpea su pecho como una piedra dura y hace difícil respirar.

Cada vez que sale con Karin, se sientan a cenar en su apartamento y luego se retira a su dormitorio, sin querer pensar cómo la mujer equivocada está ocupando el otro lado de su cama. No puede tener relaciones sexuales con ella, ni siquiera puede tocarla. Es todo apariencias para el beneficio de la empresa y para mantener oculto el hecho de que la madre de Sarada es en la que constantemente piensa.

Y como el imbécil que es, ni siquiera considera los sentimientos de Karin en todo este asunto. Ella está recibiendo su gran suma, piensa él, ya que ella ahora trabaja para Indra Corp y tiene la oportunidad de subir de puesto en la empresa.

Para su suerte, el mundo de los negocios no se preocupa demasiado por la vida personal de sus altos ejecutivos a menos que salgan con una celebridad o estén al borde de la bancarrota. Sin embargo, Sasuke todavía se encuentra deseando compartir sobre el desarrollo de Sarada después de cada entrevista que él tiene en nombre de Indra Corp y siendo incapaz de hacerlo porque él tiene que continuar con las apariencias.

Los días pasan sin tener noticias de Sakura. Él le da su espacio, sin saber qué hacer sobre su situación por sí mismo. No sabe por qué la besó, por qué su decisión de usar su propio apellido le molestaba tanto. Él sólo sabe de ella a través de Naruto, quien se entera cuando su novia se encuentra con Sakura. Ellos también han estado ocupados con sus planes de boda, limitando irónicamente sus conversaciones a casi todas las personas invitadas a la ceremonia.

Han pasado cinco semanas sin Sakura cuando Itachi llama a la puerta de su apartamento.

"Pequeño hermano," el saludo habitual ni siquiera le molesta como solía hacerlo. En este punto, Sasuke no puede reconocer entre sentirse contento o triste. Es como si una gran parte de su vida hubiera sido arrancada de su pecho.

Él deja a su hermano pasar a su apartamento, pero Itachi no se mueve de su lugar.

"¿Necesitas algo?" Sasuke pregunta, su mano todavía en la perilla de la puerta.

"Me preguntaba si querías venir a caminar conmigo," comienza. "La Facultad de Arte acaba de terminar la creación de nuevas esculturas alrededor del campus."

La manera en que Sasuke está vestido cuando sale de su apartamento muestra lo joven que es para su posición. A los veinticuatro años, no muchos piensan que el joven que lleva un jersey gris y jeans negros, de hecho, gana un sueldo inimaginable y es el heredero de Indra Corp. Sin embargo, él se siente menos confinado a su vida de callejón sin salida con estas prendas.

Llegan a Konoha U en coche, aunque Itachi originalmente había querido tomar el transporte público, pero Sasuke no se siente de humor como para aguantar a muchas personas apretujadas en un autobús.

Mete las manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera, apenas presta atención a la interminable charla de Itachi sobre la inspiración detrás del arte que cubre los terrenos de su lugar de trabajo. Sasuke no está familiarizado con Konoha U como su hermano, habiendo nunca asistido a la universidad en la ciudad como la mayoría de sus compañeros de clase. Después de su último año, él fue enviado a estudiar en el extranjero durante cuatro años para obtener un título de negocios, sin su opinión sobre si le gusta el tema o no. Como la mayoría de las cosas, él simplemente siguió cualquier camino que se estableciera en frente a él, porque Itachi ya había decepcionado a la familia una vez, y Sasuke no quería perder su oportunidad de ser el favorito de su padre después de años de abandono.

A él le hubiera gustado estudiar en este lugar. Está cerca de casa, es bien conocida, y los edificios antiguos rodeados de árboles verdes le dan una sensación de calma que es difícil de encontrar en la concurrida ciudad.

Itachi lo lleva a un edificio, diciéndole cómo su madre ha estado ordenando catálogos de cada tienda para recién nacidos en el país, para encontrar los regalos perfectos para la fiesta de baby shower. Sasuke trata de nublar su mente, de evitar pensar en cualquier cosa relacionada con Sakura, pero no puede esconder su curiosidad al imaginar cuan loca como abuela su madre será con Sarada.

"Y esta es la Facultad de Ciencias Médicas," señala Itachi a un gran estandarte en el vestíbulo del edificio al que acababan de entrar. Es renovado desde el interior, aunque todavía conserva su gran escalera de madera y tallas detalladas. "Los laboratorios están por aquí."

Sasuke ya sabe lo que su hermano está tratando de hacer. Esta fue la intención de Itachi cuando él le pidió salir a dar un paseo. La pregunta principal es cómo su hermano se enteró de que él no ha mantenido contacto con Sakura durante semanas, y lo difícil que ha sido para él. Sasuke mira a todos los estudiantes vestidos con batas blancas de laboratorio, luciendo uniformes en el océano de materiales de vidrio y microscopios.

Sin embargo, Sakura sigue sobresaliendo entre sus colegas. Ella está en el otro lado de una puerta de cristal, mirando un papel que ella tiene que colocar en su redondo vientre mientras que sus dientes mascan el extremo de un lápiz. Su corazón se detiene, notando como otro estudiante le susurra algo en el oído de ella y la hace reír muy fuerte. Esta es la Sakura que él nunca ha visto; la que encuentra el significado de su vida en un laboratorio y es feliz con ella, independientemente de cuan turbio sea su futuro. Ella lo ha mencionado antes, cuánto ama a lo que estudia, pero nunca le ha dado a Sasuke la oportunidad de verlo por sí mismo.

Sus ojos todavía están fijos en su vientre cuando Itachi toca la puerta, atrapando a uno de los colegas de Sakura. Su hermano pregunta por ella, y cuando Sakura se levanta de su asiento Sasuke nota cómo sus piernas se tambalean un poco por el peso extra que lleva.

"Sasuke," dice su nombre con un toque de sorpresa en su dulce voz. "Luces casual."

La mirada que Sakura le da a Sasuke está tratando de ocultar los recuerdos de la última vez que estuvieron juntos. Eso, él puede notar.

"Te cortaste el cabello." Y así, él debe seguir el mismo juego.

Sakura sostiene los extremos de sus cabellos rosados, que llegaban hasta su espalda hace cinco semanas, pero ahora le llegan a los hombros. Su sonrisa no llega a sus ojos. "Ino lo cortó hace dos semanas, es mucho más fácil de manejar ahora que apenas tengo ganas de ducharme".

"¿Has estado comiendo bien?"

Las ojeras debajo de sus ojos coinciden con las suyas, haciéndole pensar que en realidad tienen algunas cosas en común.

"A veces siento que quiero comer toda una sandía, y otras veces no puedo soportar ver comida. Lo usual."

Sus brazos están cruzados delante de su pecho, recordandole a Sasuke que él no está en su dominio y que ella sigue aún está a la defensiva alrededor de él. Aunque él es el que se presentó aquí -no en sus propios términos- él aún está en el territorio principal de ella. El cabello corto, la bata de laboratorio blanca y el abdomen abultado hacen que ella se vea impresionante, a comparación de sus jeans y sudadera.

Él quiere hablar de lo que pasó, pero no puede encontrar las palabras correctas. Él ve que ella ha aprendido a construir las mismas paredes que él usa cuando algo se vuelve demasiado personal para manejar. Sin embargo, Sakura no tiene la culpa, siendo plenamente consciente de que él es responsable de sus propias acciones y su anhelo por una mujer que ni siquiera sabe cómo manejar.

"Así que, uh, ¿Quieres tomar una malteada? Puedo tomar mi descanso ahora," ella ofrece.

Sasuke no quiere que la incomodidad vuelva entre ellos. Él se ha dado cuenta de que descubrir que él no tiene nada en común con Sakura hace que sus días sean mucho más tranquilos.

"Claro, Itachi sólo-"

"Sakura," su hermano saluda, ninguno de ellos consciente de su viaje al baño en el primer lugar.

Sakura le sonríe con mucha más familiaridad de lo que a Sasuke le gusta. Él tiene que apretar la mandíbula para contener su repentino deseo de alejar a su hermano de la madre de su bebé. Comienzan a caminar delante de él, y Sasuke siente que el peso de su ausencia en la vida de Sakura se ha duplicado, si no se ha triplicado, y que Itachi parece estar llenando esa ausencia demasiado bien.

* * *

NT: Heheh... tengo muy buenas excusas, la principal es que ayer me dio flojera de hacer algo. Yo quería subir esto desde antes, andreafenix, esto era para celebrar tus buenas notas de los exámenes, perdón por tardar T.T


	11. Parte XI

**Disclaimer:** Esta es la traducción del fic con el mismo nombre, cuya trama, ideas y desarrollo pertenece a Mrs Scorpius Malfoy, quien muy amablemente me ha permitido compartir. Los personajes mencionados pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, y en esta historia se presentan sin ningún fin de lucro. cabe decir, que esta prohibido re-suban esta traducción/trabajo de la autora ya mencionada. Yo, Aricat, no tomo el crédito de esta hermosa historia.

* * *

 **Something in Common**

 **Parte XI**

Sakura lo ha notado antes, aunque nunca sintió la necesidad de hacer un comentario.

Mikoto puede ser una mujer con gracia por sus años de maternidad y su estilo de vida social, un contraste con las propias características de Sakura. Pero cuando las dos mujeres se sientan para otro almuerzo juntas, la matriarca Uchiha se abre a la madre de su nieta como nunca lo ha hecho antes.

"Me casé a los dieciocho años y estaba embarazada de Itachi a los diecinueve años. Los padres de Fugaku coincidieron con los míos en que nuestra unión fortalecería a la compañía, y yo no tenía voz sobre quién podía ser desde que era muy joven. Yo tenía dieciocho, él veinticinco y con años de experiencia y una oportunidad de tener algún tipo de independencia antes de establecerse. Era mi única oportunidad para salir fuera de la casa, pensando que ser su esposa me daría una cuenta bancaria que podría llevarme a un lugar lejos de Konoha. Pero entonces Itachi nació y nunca tuve el tipo de libertad que quería. Fugaku estaba inmerso en su trabajo, ya había hecho su deber de producir un heredero.

"Después de que Sasuke nació, él estaba demasiado enfocado en construir a Itachi como un hombre de negocios para notar que su hijo menor también necesitaba atención. Me sentía tan perdida; yo amaba a mis dos hijos por igual, pero vi cómo uno sufría por la falta de atención mientras que el otro quería una forma de salir de su destino. Cuando Itachi nos dijo que no quería trabajar Indra Corp y en su lugar seguir una carrera como antropólogo, Fugaku comenzó a traer Sasuke en el trabajo. Mi Sasuke ha tenido que comprometerse a la aprobación de su padre a cambio de nunca seguir sus propios sueños. Fugaku y yo estábamos pasando por el divorcio cuando me diagnosticaron, y todo cambió. Después de ganar mi batalla contra el cáncer de mama, sabía que cosas buenas vendrían a nosotros. Salvó mi matrimonio, hizo que mis hijos quieran pasar tiempo conmigo, me dio una segunda oportunidad. Y ahora voy a conocer a mi nieta," Mikoto le da la sonrisa más suave y sincera que Sakura jamás haya visto.

Y ella quiere llorar. Porque nadie se ha abierto a ella así antes, mucho menos una mujer como Mikoto, que debe haber sentido que no mucha gente apreciaría escuchar su historia.

Sakura recuerda las veces que se ha sentido sola desde el comienzo del embarazo; Sola y pérdida entre sus seres queridos. Ella mira a Mikoto, y piensa en todo el sufrimiento que esta mujer ha atravesado y todavía encuentra cosas que la mantienen feliz.

Sin embargo, ella nunca se sintió más cercana a la abuela de Sarada que cuando compartió su batalla con el cáncer de mama. Mikoto oculta su pecho muy bien, siempre usando la ropa adecuada para disfrazar el hecho de que a ella le faltan sus posesiones más femeninas. Pero ella luce el tipo de dignidad que Sakura admira y se esfuerza por lograr un día. Mientras que el público puede verla como la esposa de un hombre rico, Sakura ve a Mikoto como el ser humano más humilde del planeta.

Ella se levanta de su asiento, sin siquiera preocuparse por la creciente lucha por mantenerse sobre sus pies hinchados, y llega a sus brazos hasta que están envueltos alrededor de los hombros de Mikoto.

"Gracias por compartir tu historia, eres una de las personas más fuertes que he conocido."

Esa misma noche, Sakura se sienta en su cama y comienza a decirle a su gran vientre cuánto va a amar a su abuela Uchiha.

.

* * *

NT: Lo siento, es que soy floja y desidiosa y me distraigo con todo :/


	12. Parte XII

Disclaimer: Esta es la traducción del fic con el mismo nombre, cuya trama, ideas y desarrollo pertenece a Mrs Scorpius Malfoy, quien muy amablemente me ha permitido compartir. Los personajes mencionados pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, y en esta historia se presentan sin ningún fin de lucro. cabe decir, que esta prohibido re-suban esta traducción/trabajo de la autora ya mencionada. Yo, Aricat, no tomo el crédito de esta hermosa historia.

* * *

 **Something in Common**

 **Parte XII**

Ella se para frente al espejo de su baño, apenas salido de la ducha. A las treinta semanas, su cuerpo ha ganado casi todo el peso que necesita durante el embarazo. Sakura nunca pensó que tendría pechos más grandes, y esperaba que se queden después de que Sarada nazca. Ella mira hacia atrás, hace un año, cuando pensó que la vida sólo sería laboratorios y hospitales. Ahora su vida gira en torno a encontrar una forma de proveer a un bebé como madre soltera.

Las amenazas vacías de Madara han disminuido considerablemente. Parece que sus esfuerzos por mantener a Sasuke lejos están trabajando a favor del viejo, porque Sakura sigue animando al padre de su hija a concentrarse en su trabajo y vida social.

Sakura sabe que no quiere conocer a la novia de Sasuke. Ella no está celosa o asustada de que a Karin no le agrade, simplemente no quiere involucrarse con ese lado de la vida de Sasuke. Hay cosas que ella desea mantener lejos de modo que Sarada no sea afectada demasiado por el hecho de que su mamá y papá nunca estarán juntos. Ella sabe que, con el paso de los años, su hija tendrá un padrastro y una madrastra. Esa será la realidad de Sarada. Es una idea tan extraña para ella; Sus padres han estado juntos desde que tenían quince años.

Y como si fuera una señal, ella escuchó un golpe en su puerta. Se cubre con su bata, saliendo del baño con una sonrisa creciendo en los labios. Todas las preocupaciones del futuro de Sarada se ponen a un lado cuando ella abre la puerta a dos pares de brazos que sostienen regalos.

"¡Sakura! ¡Oh, mírate!" Su madre libera sus brazos de los regalos para poder envolverlos alrededor de Sakura. "Estás mucho más grande ahora. Ah, cariño, ¿dónde está la cámara? ¡No tengo fotografías con mi hija embarazada!"

Los padres de Sakura se instalan en lo que será el cuarto de Sarada. Afortunadamente, Naruto y Hinata tenían una cama extra en su casa y se la prestaron la semana pasada. Está un poco llena de muebles para el bebé, pero ella no puede ser más feliz que tener a sus padres en su nuevo hogar. Se sientan para la comida, que va bien en la tarde con todas las cosas que Mebuki le enseña acerca de la maternidad.

Kizashi y Mebuki Haruno son novios de la infancia que se casaron a la edad de veinte años. Pasaron muchos años sin tener hijos, eligiendo disfrutar de la belleza de viajar mientras eran jóvenes y con la compañía del otro. Sakura creció escuchando historias de las muchas aventuras de sus padres en todas partes del mundo, siempre deseando encontrar un amor como el de ellos. Ellos eventualmente se establecieron en Konoha, donde criaron a Sakura hasta que se graduó de la preparatoria.

Después de eso, ellos decidieron cambiar su vista trasera de los árboles exuberantes que rodean Konoha a la costa pacífica en el este. Sakura decidió quedarse y estudiar en Konoha U, como una forma de independencia y con el sueño de encontrar a su alma gemela en un aula y viajar por el mundo con él. Eso claramente nunca sucedió, después de haber tenido novios que nunca vieron el mundo de la misma manera que ella lo hizo. Y ahora ella está tomando el viaje a través de la maternidad, algo igual, si no más emocionante y aterrador.

Su madre la mima con regalos y su padre mira alrededor de su departamento, arreglando lo que necesita ser arreglado.

Mañana es su baby shower, que se llevará a cabo en su apartamento, y espera tener suficiente energía para entretener a sus invitados para un día entero.

Al día siguiente, Sakura está -por decir lo menos- sorprendida.

Su madre y Mikoto se llevan tan bien como las mejores amigas. Las arrugas de su madre son aún más evidentes con la forma en que ella sonríe a lo que la matriarca Uchiha dice. Esto es algo completamente inimaginable, viendo a Mikoto, una de las mujeres más ricas de la ciudad, hablando con Mebuki, una mujer que viene de un pasado contrastante.

"Oye, Ino. ¿Crees que seremos así cuando estemos mayores?" Ella susurra a su mejor amiga, que está ocupada preparando las bebidas no alcohólicas para el baby shower.

Ino levanta la vista cuando escucha la risa que sale de Mebuki y Mikoto.

"Siempre hemos sido así, y siempre nos quedaremos así," ella guiña un ojo. "¿Cómo se siente hoy la pequeña?"

Sakura coloca una mano en su vientre y le acaricia cariñosamente. "Ella pasó toda la mañana pateando, creo que es porque escucha las voces de mis padres hablando constantemente con mi vientre."

Hinata y Tenten llegan poco después, y la madre de Sakura comienza a hablar de su infancia a Mikoto, quien encuentra las historias de cómo Sakura y sus amigos solían vestirse como superhéroes muy entretenidas.

"Es increíble ver cómo hace unos años hablaban del futuro y ahora está sucediendo," comenta Mebuki con un tono nostálgico.

Sakura sonríe, abrazando el calor de estar rodeada de las mujeres a las que quiere que Sarada admire. Ino, siendo la madrina, se aseguró de que su apartamento estuviera decorado con rosas suaves y verdes como un homenaje a los colores favoritos de Sakura (y no porque sean colores femeninos). Ella se encargó de venir con juegos, de hacer que todo el mundo se sienta cómodo, y la comida era simplemente increíble. Hinata y Tenten le dieron pañales y ropa para la pequeña Sarada; Tsunade le regala tarjetas para tiendas de bebé y libros sobre la crianza de los hijos; Sus padres le dan una estación para cambiar pañales; Y Mikoto una carta que le ordenaron abrir después de que nazca el bebé.

Sakura está más que satisfecha con todos los regalos materiales que obtuvo. Pero lo que es más importante, ella desea ver las buenas cualidades de estas mujeres en Sarada cuando crezca.

Es después de que la mayoría de sus invitados se vayan, que Sakura es presentada con la sorpresa más inesperada. Ino se va a casa después de limpiar su cocina, Mebuki decide unirse al padre de Sakura y visitar a algunos viejos amigos alrededor de la ciudad, y Mikoto está esperando a su chofer para recogerla.

Ella oye un suave golpe en su puerta, pensando que debe ser uno de sus amigos regresando para recuperar un artículo olvidado. Sakura se tambalea a la entrada de su apartamento mientras escucha a la matriarca Uchiha tomando su bolso. Después de abrir la puerta, ve a Sasuke de pie al otro lado, con las manos en los bolsillos, tratando de no mirar directamente a sus ojos.

Sakura hace una pausa antes de hablar, no esperando verlo el día de su baby shower. Ella recuerda haber mencionado que suele ser un asunto exclusivamente femenino (excepto por su padre) y que no tiene que preocuparse por estar presente.

Ella abre la boca una vez que todos los botones hacen clic en su cerebro.

"Hey, ¿vienes a recoger a tu mamá?" Sakura no puede creer lo distraída que puede estar durante el embarazo. Eso y que ella no sabe qué más decirle a Sasuke.

Después de todo, él es _solamente_ el padre del bebé que ella está cargando.

Sasuke asiente con la cabeza. "Y tengo algo." Saca una mano del bolsillo de su pantalón, colocando un pequeño sobre en la palma de Sakura.

Ella levanta una ceja por curiosidad, y no puede contenerse antes de levantar la solapa y revelar lo que hay dentro. Ella saca una tarjeta de regalo color lila, similar a la que Tsunade le había dado, adornada con escritura cursiva blanca y el dibujo de una flor de loto.

"¿Para un spa?" pregunta, volviendo a querer darse una bofetada mental por señalar lo obvio.

"No está muy lejos de aquí, y puedes ir tantas veces como quieras. Sólo dímelo cuando quieras que se recargue," informa Sasuke después de encogerse de hombros. Mueve sus pies después de que un silencio incómodo se establece entre ellos, y tiene que desviar su mirada a medida que agrega, "Leí en un libro de crianza que debes sentirse incómoda en esta etapa Ir a un spa ayudará."

Sakura todavía no dice nada, y tiene que salir de su trance después de mirar la tarjeta de plástico en su mano por lo que se siente como una eternidad. Ella encuentra los ojos de Sasuke y le da una sonrisa suave, la súbita necesidad de envolver sus brazos alrededor de su torso haciéndole dar un paso más cerca. Sin embargo, ella se detiene antes de cualquier tipo de contacto físico, recordando que la última vez que mostró demasiada emoción a Sasuke, terminaron besándose y caminando sobre cristal durante semanas.

"Yo... Gracias, Sasuke. es muy amable de tu parte."

Es como si sus hombros se volvieran más rectos y su actitud un poco más confiada. Sakura sabe que él quiere estar cerca más seguido a pesar de las negativas de ella, y no ha imaginado cuánto le debe hacer daño a él el ser mantenido alejado del desarrollo de su hija. Desde su visita a su laboratorio, han mantenido contacto civil a través de llamadas telefónicas y la rara oportunidad de que se encuentren en la casa de Uchiha cuando Sakura visita Mikoto.

Ella no quiere pensar en cómo la ausencia de él también le afecta a ella. Él debería seguir viviendo su propia vida, habiendo encontrado una pareja en Karin. Sakura continuará viviendo la suya, sabiendo que no hay más intersecciones en sus vidas excepto Sarada. Y ella está bien con eso, repite en su mente, ella está bien criando a su hija por su cuenta y no se va a decepcionar de sí misma cuando Sasuke llene su amor con otras mujeres.

"Yo-"

"Gracias, de verdad," ella interrumpe. "No tenías que hacerlo, pero no negaré que resultará útil." Este presente es sólo un pequeño signo de cómo él piensa de ella, y ella no está lista para aceptarlo. "También estoy muy feliz de que estés bien, parece que ella te mantiene ocupado."

Decir que el nombre de Karin le duele un poco en sus interior, y la molestia de tener todo ese peso extra es suficiente para ella.

Sin embargo, antes de que Sasuke pudiera intentar decir algo en respuesta, su madre aparece desde la cocina. "Estoy lista para irme, Sasuke."

Mikoto besa a Sakura en la mejilla, recordándole su almuerzo de la próxima semana y diciendo que Mebuki es más que bienvenida a unirse a ellas. Sakura murmura un adiós a Sasuke antes de cerrar su puerta, el último invitado ya se fue. Ella hace su camino hacia el futuro cuarto de Sarada, eligiendo distraer sus pensamientos del padre de su hija al intentar reorganizar los muebles con su vientre cada vez creciendo más en el transcurso.

* * *

NT: Bueno, ¿no crerían que hoy sólo iba a ser una cap cortito, verdad?


	13. Parte XIII

Disclaimer: Esta es la traducción del fic con el mismo nombre, cuya trama, ideas y desarrollo pertenece a Mrs Scorpius Malfoy, quien muy amablemente me ha permitido compartir. Los personajes mencionados pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, y en esta historia se presentan sin ningún fin de lucro. cabe decir, que esta prohibido re-suban esta traducción/trabajo de la autora ya mencionada. Yo, Aricat, no tomo el crédito de esta hermosa historia.

* * *

 **Something in Common**

 **Parte XIII**

"Y ahora los declaro marido y mujer."

La novia y el novio brillan mientras caminan por el pasillo, su vestido blanco seguido por un camino de encajes y flores. Naruto resplandece cuando mira a su nueva esposa, y Sakura puede sentir la felicidad irradiar de sus amigos cuando oficialmente se convierten en uno. Los aplausos procedentes de los invitados son tan fuertes que ella no puede oír nada, más que alegría y buenos deseos.

Sakura se une al resto de la fiesta nupcial, dirigida por Hanabi y Sasuke como la dama de honor y el padrino. Las damas de honor están vestidas en lavanda mientras que los padrinos de boda se emparejan con sus corbatas. Ella engancha su brazo alrededor del codo de Kiba, quien previamente le dijo que apoyara su peso sobre él si sus tobillos le dolían demasiado. Sakura se siente enorme en comparación con sus amigos esbeltos, una vez más siendo recordada que se está por aliviarse en cualquier día.

Ella no quiere mirar hacia su derecha mientras camina por el pasillo, sabiendo que Karin está de pie junto a Itachi, demasiado asustada de finalmente poner una cara al nombre que pertenece a la vida de Sasuke.

Aunque ella quisiera ver más de la belleza de Hinata en su vestido de boda, pero Sakura no puede esperar hasta que pueda conseguir un baño. Sarada está sentada encima de su vejiga y sus nervios no están ayudando tampoco.

La fiesta nupcial es recibida en una recepción con exquisita comida y bebidas para sus huéspedes. La nueva pareja Uzumaki sonríe mientras los discursos suceden, primero los padres de Naruto y luego el padre de Hinata, seguidos por los comentarios sentimentales de Hanabi de tener una gran hermana como Hinata a las palabras concisas de Sasuke.

"Nunca pensé que pudieras hacerlo, dobe," Sasuke concluye su discurso con una leve sonrisa, levantando su copa de champán.

Sakura recuerda lo primero que encontró atractivo en el Uchiha. A pesar de su actitud cerrada en ocasiones, él sabe conducirse en público debido a su pedigrí social. Ella inconscientemente frota su vientre, preguntándose si su hija saldrá con el mismo porte que su padre.

Esto marca cuarenta semanas desde la fiesta de compromiso, desde que ella conoció a Sasuke y ellos concibieron a Sarada. Para algunas personas, esto se siente como mucho tiempo trascurrido. Sin embargo, para Sakura, esto fue mucho más rápido de lo que ella esperaba. Ahora sólo tienen que esperar hasta que Sarada esté lista para venir al mundo, y Sakura intenta no pensar en la presión de entrar en trabajo de parto.

Eso es, hasta que ella va al baño por enésima vez esa noche y su fuente se rompe antes de que ella llegue al baño.

"Mierda," ella murmura, mirando hacia abajo, al charco creado entre sus piernas.

La madre de Naruto, Kushina, es la primera en verla cuando entra al baño. "Voy a buscar a Minato y te llevaremos," ofrece.

"Tráeme primero a Ino, por favor."

Sakura se aferra a su vientre, sintiendo una contracción manifestarse. Ella respira dentro y fuera, dentro y fuera, apoyándose en el mostrador para mantener su equilibrio. Su pelo, decorado en un moño bajo con rizos suaves, comienza a pegarse a su cuello mientras siente que el baño está más caliente.

Parece que nunca tendrá la oportunidad de usar un bonito vestido sin ensuciarse con algún líquido, piensa ella sarcásticamente, y luego se imagina cómo Sasuke puede reaccionar ante un comentario como ese.

La contracción interrumpe su distracción, haciéndole soltar un ruido incómodo cuando la puerta del baño se abre una vez más. Ino entra, Hinata y Tenten tras ella. Sakura no está prestando mucha atención a lo que están diciendo, permitiendo a sus amigas agarrarla por los brazos y llevarla hacia la salida de atrás.

"Bien, vamos al hospital." Esa es la voz de Ino.

"Sakura, vas a ser una mamá. Estaré en el hospital después de que terminemos la recepción," las palabras de Hinata suenan mucho más surrealista en sus oídos.

"¡Alguien tiene que decirle a Sasuke! Voy por él." Tenten desaparece, pero Sakura está demasiado preocupada tratando de conservar el aliento cuando se da cuenta de ella.

 _Voy a ser madre_.

Es el mismo mantra que recitó cuando descubrió por primera vez que estaba embarazada.

"Voy a ser madre."

"Sí, linda, vas a ser una mamá sexy. Ahora entra en el auto."

Ino asegura el cinturón de seguridad alrededor del vientre de Sakura, dándole una suave caricia antes de encender el coche y tomar su camino al hospital. En el recorrido, ella le reafirma a Sakura que Sai no se enojará porque se fueron sin previo aviso y que él llegará allí tan pronto como pueda.

Sakura deja que el primaveral aire nocturno refresque su cuello mientras baja la ventana, sintiéndose demasiado apretada dentro del coche. Ella piensa que necesita decirle a sus padres y a Sasuke, que él no la perdonará si está ausente en esto. No, él no estará ausente. Él estará allí, él quiere estar allí cuando Sarada nazca.

"No te sientas demasiado insegura, Sasuke estará ahí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Tenten fue a decírselo."

A este punto ella ni siquiera es consciente de que está pensando en voz alta.

Sasuke llega al hospital poco después de que Sakura esté enganchada al IV. Él entra a su habitación a pesar del consejo de las enfermeras de dejarla descansar antes de tener visitas. Su esmoquin negro todavía está en perfectas condiciones, su cabello en su lugar, pero su rostro muestra más emoción de la que ella nunca ha visto. Sakura, por otro lado, sabe que su maquillaje está embarrado por toda su cara, su peinado todo un desastre, y la bata de hospital no le luce a ella.

Sin embargo, a ella no le importa, porque Sasuke se apresura a su lado y coloca las manos en su vientre.

"Ella ya viene," él murmura, todavía no creyéndolo.

Sakura quiere decir algo, pero otra contracción le interrumpe y empieza a respirar pesadamente. Al principio, Sasuke está preocupado, pero cuando una enfermera viene y le dice cordialmente que deje a la próxima mamá hasta que se sienta mejor.

"No te preocupes," Sakura jadea, "Voy a estar bien."

La epidural viene después de cuatro horas de estar acostada en la misma cama. Sus dolores bajaron, dejándola descansar un poco antes de que escuchara abrir la puerta de su habitación.

Sasuke viene sosteniendo una botella de agua, todavía con el mismo esmoquin, pero esta vez con los extremos de su corbata sueltos a los lados. Él se sienta en la silla al lado de la cama de Sakura y descansa los codos sobre sus rodillas, entrelazando sus dedos. Sakura inhala profundamente y luego abre los ojos, sintiéndose incómoda mientras gira su cabeza hacia él.

"Tus padres están afuera," le informa Sasuke. "Ellos vinieron a visitarte mientras estabas durmiendo," le ofrece la botella de agua a Sakura y ella bebe un trago grande. "Mi mamá está en camino con Itachi."

Ella asiente con la cabeza, haciéndole saber que está escuchando. "¿Los recién casados se divirtieron? "

"Realmente no puedo decirte, para ser honesto. Cuando Tenten me contó me fui sin decirle a Naruto a dónde iba."

Parece como si ha pasado un buen rato desde que ellos han sostenido una conversación normal, y Sakura se ríe de sí misma de cuan mundano su situación actual aparece. Sí, dejar fiestas sin avisar es algo con lo que ella y Sasuke están muy familiarizados en este momento.

"Ino está en tu casa preparando tu maleta."

"Eso es algo que ella haría, sumergiéndose en lo que ella llama sus 'responsabilidades de madrina." Sakura quiere mover sus dedos para hacer comillas en el aire, pero no encuentra fuerza en sus brazos.

"Aunque, he estado cargando esto." Saca algo de su bolsillo. "Una vez dijiste que preferías la ropa de genero neutral."

A ella le toma un momento para darse cuenta de que es un pequeño mameluco verde, apto para un bebé recién nacido. Sakura siente lágrimas en los ojos, tomando la consideración de Sasuke de llevar la pequeña pieza de ropa en el bolsillo, preparado a su propia manera. Ella tiene que luchar una vez que el llanto comienza, y se traga un nudo en la garganta antes de hablar.

"Te quiero ahí cuando venga," su voz aun agrietada. "Tú lo mereces, y lo siento. Siento mucho haber intentado empujarte lejos. Tu has querido estar ahí y he tenido dificultades para aceptarlo. Por favor, no te vayas hasta que Sarada esté con nosotros."

Siente una mano cálida encima de la suya y las lágrimas caen.

"Gracias."

Podrían ser las drogas, o podrían ser las hormonas y los nervios, pero Sakura sabe en ese momento que a pesar de sus circunstancias, Sasuke siempre tendrá un lugar especial en su corazón. Ella no quiere pensar eso en ese silencioso momento, donde su mano todavía está encima de la de ella, ella siente que claramente hay algo más grande creciendo entre ellos. Algo más grande que Sarada, y que todavía no tiene una definición.

"¿Qué te hizo querer invitarme a tu apartamento esa noche?" Ella pregunta, sintiendo que este es el momento adecuado para obtener la respuesta a la pregunta que ha pensado durante los últimos nueve meses.

Sasuke frunce los labios mientras piensa. Después de una pausa, se encoge de hombros. "¿Qué te hizo querer venir?"

Es curioso cómo una cosa lleva a otra, y luego se produce un resultado inesperado y uno tiene que lidiar con las consecuencias. Son el mejor ejemplo del agua y el aceite tratando de mezclarse, encontrando ese equilibrio perfecto antes de ser separados completamente.

Sakura desea haber podido continuar la conversación. Es una muy retrasada, y encontrar el momento adecuado para discutir lo que sea que esta entre ellos parece algo que nunca será. La puerta del hospital se abre una vez más, y ella inmediatamente siente la ausencia de las manos de él sobre la de ella cuando una mujer de pelo rojo y gafas entra.

"Sasuke, creo que deberías ir a casa y cambiarte." Ella lleva un vestido de fiesta negro, su maquillaje intacto.

Y a pesar de su estado semiconsciente, Sakura hace la conexión de inmediato.

Esta es Karin. La novia de Sasuke, la mujer que ha estado posponiendo para conocer por un tiempo. El recordatorio de que Sarada algún día tendrá una madrastra, aunque no vaya a ser la misma Karin. Sin embargo, ella representa el potencial de que un día la hija de Sakura será influenciada por mujeres que ella no conoce y pueden querer tratar a Sarada como su propia hija.

Karin es un recordatorio de que la idea de Sasuke de estar con alguien como Sakura, a pesar de tener un hijo juntos, está fuera de lugar.

Sakura intenta prestar atención a lo que están diciendo, pero no capta nada que es comunicado entre ellos antes de que la novia de Sasuke se vaya con los brazos cruzados y pisando con fuerza.

Claro, Sakura desea que ella se hubiera encontrado con Karin fuera de un hospital, sin el peso del bebé, y tal vez después de tomar una larga ducha. Pero una vez más, no todo funciona a su favor. Nunca.

Sasuke no menciona a Karin por el resto de la noche, y tampoco abandona su lado cuando Hizashi y Mebuki pasan, seguido por Mikoto. La enfermera va y viene de su habitación, las visitas ocurren con más frecuencia cuando el sol comienza a aparecer desde fuera de su ventana. Sakura siente que las contracciones ocurren en intervalos más cortos, sintiendo que el momento se acerca.

Es después de doce horas de trabajo que Sarada llega por nacimiento natural. Después de que el doctor le diga a Sakura que dé un último empujón, y Sasuke se aferre a una mano mientras que su madre se aferra a la otra, todo el ruido en la habitación es silenciado por el llorar de un bebé recién nacido.

"Felicitaciones, es una niña."

En este punto, Sakura está demasiado agotada para decir algo, pero sus brazos le dan la bienvenida al bultito de lágrimas, y se da cuenta de lo pequeña y perfecta que su hijas es. Ella sostiene a Sarada contra su pecho, incapaz de separar sus ojos del pelo negro y de los minúsculos puños que ella creó. Su madre besa la cabeza de Sarada y susurra palabras ilegibles. Luego, ella se ha ido y son sólo Sasuke, Sakura, y Sarada en la habitación.

Y eso es todo lo que Sakura necesita en ese momento. La frente de Sasuke descansa sobre la suya, y ella siente la humedad que él deja salir de sus ojos mientras él recorre su índice a través de los pequeños nudillos de su hija.

"Ella es hermosa." Ella puede oír las emociones contenidas en la voz de Sasuke.

"Ella es _todo_ tu," agrega Sakura.

La hija de ambos.

Ella nunca pensó que la vida pudiera ser tan disfuncional y tan perfecta al mismo tiempo.

* * *

NT: ¡Feliz miércoles de Gaiden!

Sé que me amaran por traducir esto, tan bonito y aaww

, pero si ven un error, díganme xD


	14. Parte XIV

**Disclaimer:** Esta es la traducción del fic con el mismo nombre, cuya trama, ideas y desarrollo pertenece a **Mrs Scorpius Malfoy** quien muy amablemente me ha permitido compartir. Los personajes mencionados pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, y en esta historia se presentan sin ningún fin de lucro. cabe decir, que esta prohibido re-suban esta traducción/trabajo de la autora ya mencionada. Yo, Aricat, no tomo el crédito de esta hermosa historia.

* * *

 **Something in Common**

 **Parte XIV**

La bebé Sarada Haruno nació a las 20:34, pesando saludablemente 8 libras. Ella vino al mundo con una cabeza llena de cabello negro, diez dedos de las manos y diez dedos de los pies, dos hermosos ojos ónix y una pequeña nariz. En este momento, ella está durmiendo en una cuna junto a su madre en el hospital después de que el médico le aconsejó que permanezcan bajo cuidado durante dos días para asegurarse de que ella es, de hecho, un bebé sano. Y según cada persona que la conoce, ella ya es la mismísima imagen de su padre.

A pesar del desacuerdo de Sasuke en la elección del apellido, Sarada fue registrada como Haruno para hacer las cosas menos complicadas para Sakura. Él tiene que repetir el nombre en su cerebro para acostumbrarse a la idea de que su hija no lleva su propio apellido. Él tiene que pensar en el momento perfecto para convencer a Sakura de que Sarada también debe ser reconocida como Uchiha, incluso si ella no crece como una.

Sasuke sigue usando el mismo esmoquin de hace dos noches, sin siquiera importarle. No se ha duchado, ya que había decidido quedarse al lado de su hija y de la madre de ella, hasta estar seguro de que estaban bien.

Karin renunció a llamar a su teléfono celular la noche anterior, dejando cincuenta llamadas perdidas y veintitrés mensajes de voz. Sasuke no ha oído ni uno solo, no queriendo bajar de su euforia y felicidad. Él es un padre ahora, con responsabilidades mayores que tratar de complacer a una novia que ni siquiera le gusta.

Él mira hacia atrás en cómo llegó a donde está ahora. Claro, él está saliendo con Karin porque Madara no dejaría de molestarlo si él no está con alguien de su círculo social. Eso no significa que él sea feliz con ella; de hecho, Sasuke sabe muy bien que pasar su vida en la abstinencia es una opción mucho mejor que despertar con la cara de Karin cada mañana. No es culpa de la mujer que él no esté interesado. Claro, ella es un buen partido, pero Sasuke nunca se ha interesado en mujeres como ella.

Prefiere a alguien que le haga sentir como en casa. Y no la casa en la que creció, sino una casa que es extraña, pero anhela su comodidad y familiaridad.

Sasuke mira el vaso medio vacío delante de él y lo toma, moviéndolo en círculos en sintonía con la música de jazz que toca en el fondo de la pequeña barra. El asiento a su lado se ocupa, y él se gira para encontrar a la persona que estaba esperando.

"Así que yo soy el padrino, ¿verdad?" Naruto le pregunta, dándole palmaditas en el hombro.

Sasuke se ríe entre dientes. "En tus sueños, dobe."

Mientras que Sasuke no se duchó en dos días, Naruto ya está usando un par de cómodos jeans y un suéter de color naranja. Para las personas ajenas, ellos pueden parecer un extraño par de amigos, uno de ellos es llamativo con colores mientras que el otro elige blanco y negro. Sin embargo, los mejores amigos saben que su vínculo va más allá de siendo vecinos de la infancia.

Naruto toma un sorbo de su cerveza. "No, pero en serio, ¿voy a ser el padrino? Te dije a ti y a Sakura que si el bebé nacía el día de mi boda, yo recibiría los honores".

" _Sarada_ no nació el día de tu boda."

"¡Un día después, es la misma cosa! La fiesta no terminó hasta que mis padres encontraron al tío Jirayia con Orochimaru y la asesora de Sakura- ¿creo que su nombre es Tsunade?- en un bar está mañana," Naruto agrega. "Entonces, ¿lo soy?"

Sasuke observa a su mejor amigo, quien luce estar verdaderamente concertado sobre el tema. Él suspira, recordando que este es el mismo hombre quien apenas se casó con el amor de su vida, quien probablemente hace mejores decisiones de las que Sasuke ha hecho. Naruto es uno de los únicos constantes en su vida del cual a él no me molesta tener cerca.

"Yo no elegiría a nadie más", confiesa. Toma un momento para que su mejor amigo registre esas palabras, pero una vez que lo hace, sus ojos azules se cierran por el brillo de su sonrisa.

"Me alegro de saber que tu cerebro sigue trabajando, teme." El rubio recoge su tarra de cerveza y brinda. "¿Puedes creerlo? Estoy casado y tú eres un padre. ¿Qué diablos pasó con el tiempo?"

En serio, ¿cuánto tiempo hace que estaban en la escuela, compitiendo por las cosas más estúpidas? ¿O esa vez cuando su profesor Kakashi confesó apostar en esas competiciones con sus colegas? ¿Cuándo Sasuke se fue por la escuela y regresó, todo listo para entrar en el mundo adulto de las corporaciones privadas, mientras que Naruto todavía estaba averiguando qué hacer con su vida? ¿Cuándo su madre fue diagnosticada con cáncer y los padres de Naruto le ofrecieron una habitación en su casa hasta que estuviera listo para enfrentar a su propia familia?

Y ahora aquí están, veinticuatro, uno casado y el otro con la responsabilidad de un niño. Se siente como, en comparación con otras personas de su edad, que han crecido demasiado rápido. Pero la vida tiene vueltas y vueltas. De alguna manera Naruto encontró el amor de su vida a los diecinueve años y se sentía listo para casarse con ella a los veinticuatro años, mientras que Sasuke pronto se hará cargo del régimen de la empresa de su familia y no puede dejar de pensar en qué tipo de vida Sarada llevará.

Seguro, para las personas ajenas, ellos no son lo suficientemente maduros para las elecciones que han hecho en sus cortas vidas. Pero ambos saben de lo que son capaces y se ocuparán de las consecuencias cuando lleguen.

"Entonces, ¿cómo están las cosas con Karin?"

Sasuke tuerce su boca en incomodidad. "Sólo estoy con ella hasta que Madara se me quite de encima."

"Sí, mi prima nunca ha sido tu tipo, por eso no la has conocido hasta ahora. Juro que sus genes no pasan por mis venas." Incluso Naruto sabe que la relación que Sasuke tiene con Karin no durará.

"Es lo mismo de siempre, sin embargo. Madara y mi padre quieren que piense por la compañía, nunca me han dicho que piense por mí mismo."

Él terminó su bebida y ordena otra.

"Pero ¿lo has hecho, Sasuke?" Naruto sólo lo llama por su nombre cuando está hablando en serio.

Sasuke se encoge de hombros, eligiendo no responder a esa pregunta. "No quiero que mi hija sea así. Que se le diga qué hacer desde una edad temprana, con quién salir, con quién interactuar."

Ellos permanecen en silencio por un momento hasta que Naruto comienza a hablar de su destino de luna de miel. Sasuke no escucha por completo, ya acostumbrado al interminable dialogo de su mejor amigo. Él ha desarrollado una manera de captar las cosas importantes de la conversación mientras que ignora el resto, y es una habilidad que ha venido útil cuando Naruto abre su boca.

Sin embargo, hay una cosa que involuntariamente llama su atención.

"Así que, te gusta Sakura entonces."

Ni siquiera es una pregunta. Sasuke conecta sus ojos con los de Naruto, sabiendo que su amigo lo lee como un libro abierto a pesar de sus intentos de ocultar ciertas pistas. Después de otro momento de silencio, Naruto asiente una vez, finalmente entendiendo la información que Sasuke lucha por comprender cada día de su vida. Pide otra cerveza, brinda, y la bebe en un trago.

"Ella es una chica realmente impresionante, inteligente y responsable," explica el rubio más para sí mismo que para su mejor amigo. "No veo por qué no te gustaría. ¡ya tienes un bebé con ella!"

"Es más difícil que eso."

"Sí, así que ella es pobre y no es del mismo pedigrí que tu tío abuelo. ¿Y qué? Deja Karin y corre hacia la puesta de sol con Sakura y mi ahijada."

"Ella no se siente de la misma manera."

"¿Cómo estás tan seguro de eso?" Naruto se rasca la parte de atrás de su cabeza en confusión. Él ve la situación sin pensar en las consecuencias. "¿Le has preguntado alguna vez?"

"No puedo dejar mi vida tan fácilmente y tú lo sabes."

"Pero si pudieras, ¿lo harías?"

Sasuke siente como si una pared estuviera apareciendo entre él y Naruto, como si le estuviera impidiendo ver a través de los ojos de su mejor amigo. Él piensa en todos los sacrificios que habría que hacer, en lo aterrador que podría ser dejar su vida, sin saber cómo proveer a Sarada. No puede profundizar demasiado en ese escenario; él no sabe lo que Sakura siente y tiene demasiado miedo de preguntar.

Él se siente restringido, atrapado en una jaula donde cada día se despierta y sigue órdenes, de estar con Karin a trabajar bajo Madara. Es casi como si la oportunidad de dejar esa vida fuera imposible.

"Realmente no puedo pensar en todo eso ahora," dice, poniendo algunos billetes sobre la mesa y preparándose para irse. "La única cosa en mi mente es Sarada."

* * *

NT: Así finaliza el miércoles de Gaiden. : )m


	15. Parte XV

**Disclaimer:** Esta es la traducción del fic con el mismo nombre, cuya trama, ideas y desarrollo pertenece a Mrs Scorpius Malfoy, quien muy amablemente me ha permitido compartir. Los personajes mencionados pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, y en esta historia se presentan sin ningún fin de lucro. cabe decir, que esta prohibido re-suban esta traducción/trabajo de la autora ya mencionada. Yo, Aricat, no tomo el crédito de esta hermosa historia.

* * *

 **Something in Common**

 **Parte XV**

La vida como mamá primeriza nunca es fácil. Mucho menos cuando ella es una estudiante y madre soltera. Los padres de Sakura se fueron de su apartamento un mes después del nacimiento de Sarada, plenamente conscientes de que están ocupando demasiado espacio y que la madre y la hija necesitan fortalecer su vínculo en esta etapa temprana. Tsunade le dio permiso para tomar una cantidad indefinida de tiempo libre de sus estudios mientras asista a su investigación cuando le sea posible.

Aunque Sakura no quiere confesarlo en voz alta, si no fuera por la ayuda financiera de Mikoto y Sasuke, y el dinero que todavía recibe de su trabajo de investigación, no lo lograría. Al menos Sarada tiene una cuna para dormir, leche para beber y ropa para mantenerla caliente. La nueva madre todavía se siente incómoda con todo el peso del bebé que obtuvo, pero sabe que tratar de perder todo ese peso a la vez es casi imposible con la atención que su hija necesita.

Ino y Sai visitan a Sakura a menudo, la madrina sabiendo cuán solitario puede ser con solamente un bebé para la compañía. Mebuki la llama cada noche para obtener más información sobre cómo está Sarada. Sasuke visita a menudo también, e incluso ha tomado su cama libre en el cuarto de Sarada, como una casa secundaria cuando las noches se ponen demasiado duras para su hija y Sakura necesita dormir.

Ella está agradecida, verdaderamente, a pesar de su situación comprometedora. Sasuke es un excelente cuidador, llegando a Sarada antes de que la bebé suelte su primer llanto. Él le recuerda a Sakura que ella tiene que comer cuando ella ha estado despierta por dos días seguidos. Él lleva a Sarada a pasear cuando hace buen clima. Su apartamento está casi olvidado, ambos padres saben que Karin reside allí y ella no está demasiado entusiasmada por tener que compartir a su novio con el bebé.

Ellos rara vez la mencionan, mucho para el buen humor de Sakura. Lo último que ella quiere recordar es que el padre de su hija pertenece a otra mujer.

Sin embargo, ella nunca ha visto tanto amor en su vida. Claro, Sakura sabe que ella ama su pequeña incondicionalmente. Ella nunca imaginó cuánto un padre se compromete a un niño en términos de tiempo, vida social, trabajo emocional y sacrificio. Ella no lo habría hecho de otra manera; Sarada es la nueva luz en su vida. Sakura sabe que ella siente todas estas cosas, y que se solidifican en el desorden alrededor de su casa porque su hija recibe mucha más atención que todo lo demás.

Pero ella llega a ver este tipo de amor cuando Sasuke está con Sarada. Cuando lo ve tomar con suavidad al bebé de su cuna y colocar su pequeña cabeza en su hombro. Cuando él le da una palmadita en la espalda para dejarla eructar después de alimentarla. Cuando ella ve como su expresión se suaviza cuando Sarada envuelve sus diminutos dedos alrededor de su índice. Cuando ella abre sus ojos onyx, soñolientos y mira directamente a los de Sasuke idénticos. Cuando Sakura puede ver el vínculo inquebrantable que ya existe entre ellos.

El amor irradia de padre e hija, y Sakura se imagina en la posición de Sasuke, imaginando la forma en que su rostro cambia de expresión cuando Sarada hace algo.

Su hija es increíble. Claro, ella duerme, come y se ensucia, y eso es todo lo que hace, pero cada día Sakura aprende algo nuevo sobre la pequeña vida que ha creado y piensa en la forma en que el cerebro de Sarada se está desarrollando, la forma en que sus ojos se ajustan a la luz y su piel empieza a sentir diferentes texturas.

Es dos meses después de su nacimiento, que Sakura sale de su apartamento por primera vez. De hecho, nadie excepto Sasuke sabe que ella ha pasado su tiempo en la cama cada oportunidad que ella tuvo para salir. Si Ino se enterara de su falta de aire exterior, entonces ella no vería el final del día. La única razón por la que ella dejó su apartamento con Sarada ese día fue porque Mikoto insistió en ver a su nieta en su casa.

Y cuando Mikoto Uchiha quiere que algo suceda, ella _hace_ que suceda.

"Ella se parece a Sasuke," señala la nueva abuela, balanceando a una Sarada durmiendo en sus brazos. "Sakura, me pasas ese álbum de fotos azul, te lo mostraré."

Sakura alcanza un gran álbum con un abanico redondo rojo y blanco tallado en su cubierta. Abre la primer página de fotografías, y es saludada con una vieja imagen de un niño pequeño con un bebé de seis meses de edad. La sonrisa radiante de Itachi contrasta con la cara llorosa de Sasuke, pero el hermano mayor parece demasiado feliz de sostener al bebé para notar lo que está a punto de suceder.

"Esa es la primera vez que dejamos que Itachi sostenga a Sasuke. Él estaba tan feliz, pero ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Sasuke necesitaba un cambio de pañal."

Una risita se escapa de la boca de Sakura, junto con la imagen mental de un Sasuke bebé haciendo lo que los bebés hacen mejor.

"¿No lo ves?" Mikoto continúa. "Nuestra pequeña Sarada es como su papá, aunque espero que sea como tú en el futuro."

Y es verdad. El parecido es asombroso. Las dudas que la gente tenía sobre la paternidad de su hija fueron echadas por la ventana; Sakura sabe que, físicamente, su pequeña Sarada es más Uchiha que cualquier otra cosa.

Mikoto no la deja salir de la finca Uchiha hasta que ella tenga cena con la familia. Claro, Sakura ha pasado mucho tiempo con la abuela y el tío de su hija, pero la llegada de Fugaku y Madara a la mesa de cena le da los nervios. Sasuke está ausente esta noche, atascado en la oficina con el trabajo adicional asignado por sus superiores mientras ellos consiguen la noche libre.

Ella sabe que no es su lugar para hablar, que esta no es su casa o familia directa, pero es claro en su comportamiento que a ella le disgusta la manera en que Madara maneja a Sasuke en el trabajo.

El fundador de Indra Corp se encuentra en el lado derecho de Fugaku, mientras que Mikoto a la izquierda. Itachi se sienta al lado de Madara y Sakura junto a la matriarca Uchiha. Sarada está en su cochecito que siendo entretenida con el lujoso candelabro que adorna el techo del comedor. La cena comienza, y ella escucha la agradable charla de Itachi sobre sus clases en KonohaU y Mikoto les cuenta a los hombres todo lo que ha visto a Sarada hacer ese día.

Los Uchiha pueden mantener una conversación educada, pero se siente más como una reunión de negocios que una cena familiar. Ella se imagina a Sasuke sentado junto a su hermano mayor, comiendo su comida sin compartir sobre su día, manteniéndolo para sí mismo. Tal vez por eso a él le cuesta mostrar sus sentimientos, o el por qué se pone tan incómodo cuando es atrapado siendo cariñoso con Sarada.

A Sakura le entristece un poco, saber que Sasuke nació en una familia que lo tiene todo, una que incluso ha luchado contra el cáncer, pero nunca ha creado un sentido de hogar fuera del trabajo y del mundo público. No importa lo mucho que Mikoto trate de involucrar a estos hombres en sus actividades y conversaciones que sean más orientadas a la familia, Sakura todavía puede sentir un agujero donde años de dedicación y compromiso deberían haber estado.

Ella espera que Sarada le dé a su abuela el sentimiento de familia que le faltaba desde que se casó.

Sakura también intenta ignorar las miradas que Madara envía hacia ella. Ella no confía en el hombre, mucho menos alrededor de su hija. El recuerdo de sus amenazas aún perdura en su mente, aunque las oculta al resto de la familia Uchiha. Ella no quiere confiar más en ellos, y mantener su distancia del Uchiha mayor es la mejor ruta para ella.

Cuando Sarada comienza a quejarse, Sakura lo toma como su señal y se prepara para irse. Ella agradece a Mikoto y Fugaku por la cena, pero que ahora es el momento de llevar a su nieta a casa para tratar de hacerla dormir. Antes de que Sakura pueda salir de la entrada principal, ella escucha una segunda serie de pasos que la siguen desde el comedor.

"Bueno, la prueba de paternidad ya no es necesaria, la niña es claramente parte de esta familia," dice Madara.

Sakura se gira, escalofríos corriendo por su espina dorsal. El cochecito está casi a medio camino de la puerta y Sarada está dejando salir quejidos, una señal de que está a punto de llorar. Ella encuentra imposible moverse cuando Madara camina hacia el cochecito hasta estar frente a él y mira hacia al bebé. Su rostro no muestra expresión, sus ojos calculadores se estrechan cuando Sarada comienza a llorar.

"Ella nunca necesitó una," dice Sakura con hostilidad.

Ella intenta mover el cochecito alrededor de Madara, pero el hombre mayor detiene su intento con su mano. Conecta sus ojos con los de Sakura, y por primera vez en su vida, ella teme por la seguridad de su hija.

"Espero que ella no se meta en el camino de Sasuke, o que tú te aproveches el dinero de mi compañía," el tono de su voz es bajo, amenazante. "Indra Corp siempre estará allí para mi nieto, pero no permitiré que una madre soltera lo distraiga de su futuro. ¿Me entiendes?"

Sakura tiene que apretarse la mandíbula para evitar que le tiemble, pero ella siente como si todo su cuerpo estuviera en medio de un terremoto. Ella está agitada, angustiada, y completamente asustada de la mano que Madara coloca encima de la cabeza de Sarada para acariciarla como si fuera la acción más común de hacer. Un nudo en la garganta contrae su voz de hablar, pero ya tiene suficientes insultos alineados en su mente, listos para disparar contra el mayor de la familia Uchiha.

Sin embargo, ella es interrumpida incluso antes de que encuentre el valor de dejar salir una palabra.

"Tío, mi padre quiere discutir algo contigo en su oficina. Yo las llevaré a casa."

Itachi observa cómo su tío abuelo retira la mano de la cabeza de Sarada, le da a Sakura una última mirada y luego se va. Él sabe que los hombros de Sakura tiemblan tanto que no se detendrían si los sujetara con las manos. Sin decir nada, él guía a la madre y a la hija de su casa hasta su coche, acomoda el asiento del bebe en el asiento trasero, y enciende el motor.

Sakura no le mira mientras ellos conducen desde la finca de los Uchiha cuesta abajo al distrito del centro de Konoha. La casa familiar de Sasuke se encuentra en el mismo lugar que algunas de las figuras municipales y nacionales más influyentes. Mientras que los padres de Naruto vendieron su casa y se mudaron a un apartamento más pequeño cerca de todas las comodidades, los Uchiha todavía prefieren la exclusividad que viene con vivir en las afueras de la ciudad.

Las luces de la ciudad se acercan y brillan, las calles más ocupadas y más ruidosas.

"No le digas a Sasuke," ella dice finalmente.

Itachi se detiene en una luz roja. El bajo ruido de su coche logro poner a Sarada en una pequeña siesta, el silencio dominando.

Él no necesita preguntar por qué. "Puedo defenderme a mí y a Sarada contra gente como él. Él no representa una amenaza para mi familia," explica Sakura. Ella suena mucho más decidida de lo que siente.

Es cuando llegan al edificio de Sakura que Itachi habla.

"Sasuke es la persona más importante en mi vida, por lo que Sarada también tiene un lugar así. Es mera consecuencia que yo muestre mi preocupación."

"Lo aprecio, Itachi. Pero ella es mi responsabilidad."

Él se ríe entre dientes. "Sé cómo puede llegar a ser mi tío abuelo."

Sakura piensa en las amenazas vacías que recibió de Madara durante su embarazo. Ella trató de no dejar que le afectaran en aquel entonces, y ella no los dejaría ahora. Ni siquiera se da cuenta cuando empieza a hablar de eso con Itachi. Ella le dice acerca de las solicitudes de una prueba de paternidad, las exigencias de permanecer lejos de los Uchiha y su dinero. El hermano mayor de Sasuke presta atención, dejándola desahogar todas las emociones contenidas que ha tenido en los últimos dos meses.

Se siente como si una ola gigante está lavando la costa y luego limpiándola, quitando todas las impurezas con su fuerza.

"No debes hacer esto sola, Sakura," es todo lo que dice Itachi.

Ella sabe eso, pero también entiende que Sasuke sólo ha conocido su trabajo y su compañía y nada más, que su hija no debe ser la razón para que él renuncie a todo. Que la misma Sakura no debería entrometerse en asuntos que no le conciernen personalmente.

"Cuanto más lejos nos mantengamos de Madara, mejor."

Itachi parece querer decir más, pero se abstiene de hacerlo cuando Sarada comienza a llorar de nuevo. Les despide, dejando a la joven madre mucho más angustiada que antes con los pensamientos conflictivos en su mente.

No ayuda que, cuando Sakura abre la puerta de su apartamento, ella encuentra a Sasuke trabajando en su sala de estar. Él casi salta de su sofá cuando la puerta se abre, y hace su camino para tomar a Sarada mientras que Sakura empuja el cochecito en el apartamento. Sakura puede ver todo el papeleo esparcido en su mesita; él ha llevado su trabajo a casa antes en un intento de pasar más tiempo con el bebé. Afecta su sueño. Sakura sabe que, a pesar de la certeza de Sasuke, él descansa lo suficiente.

"¿Dónde estabas?"

"En tu casa, de hecho, tuve una cena agradable con tu familia," ella contesta casualmente. Se siente _casi_ demasiado casual, casi demasiado como si fueran una pareja real. Ella sólo necesita descansar, se dice a sí misma. Eso y un buen baño para ahuyentar toda la confusión en su mente.

"Oh," él casi suena herido. "¿Quién te trajo?"

"Tu hermano, es un buen chico. Me voy a la cama, ¿te importaría ponerla a dormir? Ha sido un día largo."

Ella ni siquiera espera a que Sasuke responda a su favor, ni se da cuenta de la mirada perturbada que él tiene cuando ella llama a su hermano un buen chico.

* * *

NT: Lamento la tardanza, pero mis vacaciones terminaron la semana pasada, además que me he enfermado de gripe, por lo que, si ven algún error, díganme para corregir :v


	16. Parte XVI

**Disclaimer:** Esta es la traducción del fic con el mismo nombre, cuya trama, ideas y desarrollo pertenece a Mrs Scorpius Malfoy, quien muy amablemente me ha permitido compartir. Los personajes mencionados pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, y en esta historia se presentan sin ningún fin de lucro. cabe decir, que esta prohibido re-suban esta traducción/trabajo de la autora ya mencionada. Yo, Aricat, no tomo el crédito de esta hermosa historia.

* * *

 **Something in Common**

 **Parte XVI**

Sakura se pregunta a dónde se ha ido el tiempo. Se siente como ayer desde que Sarada nació, desde que sólo era amamantada y puesta a dormir cada tres horas. Una cosa es estudiar el crecimiento de un bebé en una sala de conferencias con un proyector en frente, y otra cosa es ser testigo a primera mano. Su hija está creciendo saludablemente, haciendo todas las cosas normales que hace un bebé de ocho meses. Sus risitas y sonrisitas ahora están acompañadas por dos dientes delanteros en sus encías superiores, y Sakura no puede dejar de tomar fotografías de cada pequeña cosa que hace Sarada.

El cuarto de Sarada ahora está lleno de juguetes y libros que hacen sonidos. Sarada puede sentarse sola, e incluso ha comenzado a gatear, mucho para el gusto de su madre. Sakura la lleva a KonohaU siempre que sea posible. Tsunade es más que gustosa en tener a la pequeña jugando en su oficina mientras su madre asiste a las últimas clases de su carrera académica. Afortunadamente, el tío Itachi también está dispuesto a pasar tiempo con su sobrina, y con frecuencia salen a almorzar cuando sus horarios coinciden.

Sakura nunca pensó que encontraría un buen amigo en el tío de su hija. Itachi comparte su sabiduría en el desarrollo social de los bebés mientras Sakura mira al lado científico. Él la lleva a casa cuando es posible, y ni una sola vez menciona a Madara. De hecho, se él se asegura de que su tío abuelo no esté en casa cuando Sakura está destinada a visitar la finca Uchiha, a lo que ella está realmente agradecida.

Sasuke ya no duerme en su sofá ya que Sakura le permite llevarse a Sarada a su propio apartamento los fines de semana. Aunque ella no ha puesto los pies ahí aun, todavía demasiado aprensiva para encontrarse con Karin. Sasuke tampoco hace un esfuerzo por presentarlas, y él nunca la menciona a ella.

Sus padres vienen a visitar a Sakura a tiempo para su ceremonia de graduación. Cuando ella sube al escenario para recibir su título, siente que ha logrado otro gran paso en su vida.

"Felicidades, querida", Mebuki abraza a su hija y le entrega a Sarada a sus brazos.

Sakura deja que el bebé moje su hombro, demasiado feliz para importarle que su toga de graduación esté manchándose con la baba del bebé. Ella luego es felicitada por Tsunade, que también está viniendo a su pequeña celebración en su apartamento.

Cuando ella llega a casa, Ino y Sai están decorando la sala de estar. Naruto y Hinata llegan poco después, ella con el vientre y los tobillos hinchados como un signo de su última etapa del embarazo. Sakura encuentra emocionante que Sarada pronto tendrá un amigo con quien jugar.

Itachi, Sasuke y Karin son los últimos en llegar. Al principio, ella se sintió ansiosa por invitar a la mujer, pero luego se dio cuenta de que no podía posponer una reunión más adecuada por mucho más tiempo. Si ella, karin, está destinada a permanecer en la vida de Sasuke, entonces Sakura debe saber quién más estará en la vida de Sarada a medida que crezca.

Lo primero que llama su atención es la piedra brillante en el dedo de Karin. Sakura siente un nudo en su garganta, pero se lo traga, recordándose que este es _su_ día para brillar y que ella ha logrado demasiado en su vida para preocuparse profundamente por la vida amorosa de Sasuke en este momento. Ella sólo quiere conocer a la mujer -su prometida, parece- y eso es todo. Saludarla, mostrar cortesía, y luego mantener su distancia.

Pero Karin no parece sutil en mostrar su anillo de compromiso mientras Sasuke elige ignorar sus intentos de contar cómo él se lo propuso. Con toda honestidad, Sakura ni siquiera quiere imaginar cómo sucedió.

Hinata tampoco quiere averiguarlo. Cuando Karin sale de la cocina mientras todas las mujeres están sirviendo comida, Hinata arroja un ceño fruncido a la mujer, lo cual es una vista bastante inusual para que Sakura presencie. Su amiga no es una para mostrar hostilidad a otros, prefiriendo permanecer en el banquillo para evitar conflictos. Pero si a Hinata no le gusta Karin lo suficiente como para lanzar un mirada de desagrado en su dirección, entonces debe ser por una buena razón.

Debe ser las hormonas del embarazo.

"No me gusta ella," dice la esposa de Naruto.

"Pero a ti te gusta todo el mundo," dice Ino con los brazos cruzados, tan confundida como Sakura. "¿Finalmente estás creciendo en temperamento con este embarazo?"

"No, es sólo... No importa. Estamos aquí para celebrar el éxito de Sakura. Por cierto, ¿tienes algo de ramen?"

Sakura quiere saber por qué Hinata está descontenta con la prima de su esposo. Ella quiere pensar que el desagrado de Hinata que es por sus asuntos familiares y no porque Karin esté saliendo con Sasuke. Simplemente tiene más sentido en su mente que a su amiga no le guste la Karin que ve en las reuniones familiares.

Sin embargo, ella no dejará que esto le haga perder el ánimo. Acaba de terminar sus estudios de posgrado, ya tiene un puesto de trabajo en el Hospital General de Konoha, su hija está sana y está rodeada de familiares y amigos.

"Felicitaciones, Sakura," dice Itachi antes de partir. "Yo no elegiría a nadie más para ser la madre de mi sobrina."

La declaración, dicha delante de todos los invitados, es bastante audaz. Sakura está a punto de darle las gracias por venir a su celebración, pero él la besa en la mejilla y rápidamente se va. Ella permanece ahí, aturdida, ignorando al mismo tiempo a una Karin irritada y un celoso Sasuke siguiendo a Itachi.


	17. Parte XVII

**Disclaimer:** Esta es la traducción del fic con el mismo nombre, cuya trama, ideas y desarrollo pertenece a Mrs Scorpius Malfoy, quien muy amablemente me ha permitido compartir. Los personajes mencionados pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, y en esta historia se presentan sin ningún fin de lucro. cabe decir, que esta prohibido re-suban esta traducción/trabajo de la autora ya mencionada. Yo, Aricat, no tomo el crédito de esta hermosa historia.

* * *

 **Something in Common**

 **Parte XVII**

Sarada dio sus primeros pasos el día antes de su primer cumpleaños. Sakura mantuvo los brazos abiertos esperando que su hija entrara en ellos, y así lo hizo. La niña rió entre los brazos de su madre, encontrándolo divertido este juego de caminar hasta sus largos brazos, sin siquiera prestar atención a las lágrimas de alegría que se reunían en los ojos de Sakura.

Ella comprende que su apartamento es demasiado pequeño para las dos, y que su viaje al hospital es bastante largo y tedioso cada día de la semana. Panfletos de bienes raíces y sitios web marcados aumentan en su tiempo libre siempre que ella consigue que Sarada tome una siesta. Sus padres se ofrecieron a ayudarla a pagar por otro lugar, idealmente uno más cerca de su trabajo y con tres dormitorios.

Tener una habitación de sobra sería genial como un lugar de juego para Sarada y para los huéspedes también. Su salario le permite más libertad, aunque su trabajo acabará por tomar la mayor parte de su día y el cuidado de Sarada ya no será tan fácil.

Es en uno de sus días libres, que ella llena con planes para llamar a agentes y establecer citas para mirar los lugares, que Sasuke aparece en su puerta.

"Hey, entra. Sarada está jugando en su habitación."

La última vez que se vieron el uno al otro fue en su celebración de graduación. Aunque se han mantenido en contacto por teléfono y tienen responsabilidades compartidas para vigilar a su hija, Sakura ni siquiera puede recordar la última vez que ella y Sasuke no estaban rodeados por otras personas. Él aún se ve igual que hace un año, vestido con un impecable traje negro, con el cabello peinado a la perfección, y sus zapatos brillando contra los azulejos blancos de su cocina.

Sakura, por el contrario, se encuentra con su pelo sin lavar en un chongo desordenado, los jeans verdes que finalmente puede usar de nuevo y un jersey grande con el logo de KonohaU.

El contraste sigue siendo llamativo, pero ambos adultos giran sus rostros hacia los pies bamboleantes de Sarada mientras ella extiende sus pequeños brazos para que Sasuke la recoja.

"¡Papa, papa!"

Su padre obedece sus peticiones, levantándola del suelo y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del pequeño cuerpo de Sarada. Ella trata de plantar un beso en su mejilla, pero termina abriendo su boca un poco más, demasiado ancha y casi lo muerde por accidente. Sasuke, sin prestar atención a los torpes intentos de su hija en mostrar afecto, moviendo su cabello negro a un lado, notando cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que la vio por última vez.

Dios, él la extraña. Ella ya tiene un año, caminando, con todos sus dientes, y llamándolo papá.

"Fue tan sólo ayer que ella nació," comenta Sakura.

Cuando Sarada comienza a pedir por su mamá, ella toma a la niña en sus brazos y saca su comida de la nevera. Sasuke acomoda la silla del bebé, mientras que Sakura pone las uvas cortadas en cuadritos y el queso en un tazón pequeño. Ellos sientan al bebé en la silla y tratan de alimentarla, pero Sarada parece estar demasiado emocionada para concentrarse en la comida.

"¿Crees que ella lo sabe?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Que su mamá y papá no están juntos," explica Sakura. "Está demasiado emocionada para comer ahora mismo. Debe ser porque no está acostumbrada a vernos al mismo tiempo."

Es una charla que eventualmente tendrán cuando Sarada crezca. Aunque Sakura quiere ocultarlo por tantos años como pueda, todavía teme que su hija descubra que ella es el producto de una sola noche. Que no haya sido creada por amor.

"Ella es inteligente, no tenemos que preocuparnos de eso ahora," ella termina diciendo sin esperar la respuesta de Sasuke.

En su lugar, él se enfoca en los folletos acostados en su mesa de la cocina.

"¿Estás pensando en mudarte?"

Él comienza a leer algunos de ellos, un ceño fruncido se asienta en su cara cuando se da cuenta de que están muy lejos de su ubicación actual.

"Necesito algo más cerca del hospital, Sasuke. El viaje es demasiado, mi trabajo ofrece cuidado de día mientras estoy en mi turno, así que será más fácil moverse con Sarada cuando empiece a trabajar más horas."

La manera en que él la mira cuando ella explica su razonamiento le recuerda demasiado a ese tiempo en que ella le dijo sobre su elección de apellido.

"Pero eso está muy lejos de Indra Corp. No podré cuidarla tan a menudo."

"Sólo tendremos que establecer un horario de cuando puedes llevarte a Sarada. Sin embargo, ella necesita socializar con otros niños de su edad."

"¿Estás diciendo que no podré ver a mi hija tan a menudo como me gustaría?"

"Eso no es... Sasuke, la verás, te juro-"

"Pero incluso después de un _jodido_ año, todavía piensas que ella es más tu responsabilidad que la mía, ¿no?"

Ellos nunca parecen tener la misma opinión sobre las cosas

"No, por favor, no uses ese lenguaje, ella puede imitarlo."

"¡Mama papa!"

"Entonces, ¿qué quieres que haga? Sasuke está de pie ahora, su voz más fuerte. "¿Qué no me enoje? Sé lo que estás haciendo, estás tratando de mantenerte a distancia, tratando de mantenerla alejada de mí, ¡todo por alguna estúpida razón que no te molestes a decir!"

¿De dónde viene esto? Sakura mira con asombro al agitado pecho de Sasuke. Ella no puede entenderlo. Ella es feliz con su vida, está avanzando. Encontrar un nuevo techo para ella y su hija es sólo natural; cuanto más pueda abastecer a Sarada, mejor.

Él está avanzando, también; sus padres están sanos, su hermano y su hija también. Pronto se hará cargo de una de las mayores empresas de telecomunicaciones del país y se hará un nombre por sí mismo.

¡Él está comprometido, por el amor de Dios! Él viste buena ropa todos los días, nunca ha tenido que preocuparse para buscar por comida porque todo le fue dado, pero aun así él actúa como si algo faltara en su vida. Sasuke se pasa la mano por el pelo con frustración y se pone de pie hasta que se sienta de nuevo en su silla. Entonces, él decide concentrarse en alimentar a su hija con queso cortado en trozos mientras Sakura no quita los ojos de él.

"Sasuke," ella intenta, "¿Eres feliz con tu vida?"

Él tiene veinticuatro años, heredero de una gran fortuna, padre de una preciosa hija, comprometido con una mujer atractiva (Sakura descarta el hecho de que a ella _de verdad_ Karin no le guste).

Sasuke se centra en recoger las piezas de fruta que Sarada deja caer de su plato.

"¿Cómo están las cosas con... con Karin? Ustedes están comprometidos, ¿verdad?" ella intenta de nuevo.

Esto definitivamente no es como pensaba que su día iba a ir.

"Sólo estoy pasando por eso por culpa de Madara," gruñe. "Él se quitara de mi espalda y me dejará en paz si me caso con ella. Eso significa que voy a tener un poco de libertad en mi vida," añade sarcásticamente.

Ahí es cuando Sakura entiende mucho mejor que antes. La educación de Sasuke lo ha convertido en un esclavo de su negocio familiar, una persona que nunca tuvo una opinión en el curso de su vida y que habría sido mucho más feliz buscando por comida que tener generosas cenas cada noche. Ella recuerda la manera que su familia habla cuando están juntos; tan serenos, casi demasiado perfectos para ser reales. Y eso es lo que Sasuke nunca quiso. Es casi como si él naciera para llevar una vida de imperfecciones, de manchas de colores en su compostura monocromática.

Está encarcelado, atrapado en su trabajo porque es lo único que sabe y se queda en casa con una mujer que no ama y una familia que trata todo como un asunto de negocios.

Y ella ve cómo Sarada, a pesar de ser ilegítima pero aun así amada por su abuela paterna, él le considera su escape de esa vida. Es la primera vez que él llega a elegir su responsabilidad, para escapar de la vida enjaulada que es su oficina y su hogar. El pecho de ella se contrae, dándose cuenta de que al intentar de encontrar una manera de convertirse en una madre más independiente, está quitando la única alegría en la vida de Sasuke.

Su mano de alguna manera aterriza en la de él después de que le limpie una mancha en la mejilla de Sarada. Ella atrapa su atención por completo, aunque su consciente todavía se centra en alimentar a su bebé.

"Lo siento. No quise hacerlo. Te prometo que no seré tan egoísta-"

"Está bien-"

"No, no está bien, Sasuke," le interrumpe. "Si tu vida actual te hace tan miserable, debes ir por lo que quieres."

El balbuceo de Sarada es el único sonido que se oye en la cocina después de su declaración. Ella sabe que eso es demasiado cliché para decirle a alguien como Sasuke, quien ha tenido todo desde el principio. Sin embargo, es apropiado debido a su situación comprometedora. Rayos, ella eligió seguir ese consejo hace un año y nueve meses cuando ella descubrió que ella iba a tener a Sarada y no se arrepiente de los altibajos que vinieron con eso.

Pero antes de que pueda ser consciente, los labios de Sasuke acarician los suyos. Él separa el beso brevemente, mirándola directamente a los ojos mientras le pasa el pulgar en sus nudillos.

"Qué vaya por lo que quiero, ¿eso dices?" su voz suena mucho más profunda de lo que suele ser, y ella siente la electricidad bailando en su cuerpo. "Desearía que fuera así de fácil."

Él la besa otra vez, capturando su mandíbula con ambas manos. Los brazos de ella serpentean alrededor de su cuello en un intento de acercarlo cada vez más. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que ella sintió esta sensación, y su deseo físico es dominar todos sus sentidos mientras su lengua juega con la de él.

De repente son interrumpidos cuando Sarada comienza a llorar.

"Es la hora de su siesta," ella suena casi sin aliento.

Sasuke se encarga de poner a su hija a dormir mientras Sakura limpia la cocina como distracción. Ella trata demasiado de olvidar la forma en que su cuerpo se siente en ese momento. Cada movimiento, cada pequeño toque envía bengalas en todas direcciones. Sus labios todavía se sienten tiernos, la parte de atrás de su cuello demasiado caliente a pesar de tener su cabello recogido. Ella tiene que quitarse el jersey mientras limpia los platos, sintiendo como si fuera a desmayarse con el aumento inesperado de la temperatura.

Cuando Sarada duerme profundamente en su cuna, Sasuke regresa a la cocina y ella espera que él recoja sus cosas y se vaya. Después de todo, eso es lo que hizo la última vez que estuvieron en un estado similar. Sin embargo, cuando él pone sus ojos en ella, en sus hombros desnudos y el torso cubierto con una simple y apretada camiseta, sus brazos inmediatamente envuelven su cintura de detrás y la atrapan contra la encimera.

Él, sus labios, le tocan la oreja, enviando sus sacudidas cuando se mueve con ellos. "¿Qué si esto es lo que quiero?"

"Sasuke, yo-"

Ella siente su dura erección frotar contra su trasero, logrando hacerle soltar gemidos de su boca.

"Ella estará fuera por una hora o dos."

"Eso es tiempo suficiente," Sakura responde sin aliento.

Se da la vuelta, todavía contraída entre el mostrador y su imponente cuerpo, y atrapa sus labios. Ha pasado _mucho_ tiempo desde que ella sintió su erección entre sus piernas. Ni siquiera sabe de dónde viene su coraje, la última vez que comprobó, ella nunca había estado interesada en hombres comprometidos. Pero éste es Sasuke, el que ella sabe que no es feliz con su vida o la mujer con la que está.

Y ella sabe cuán bueno puede ser en ciertas cosas.

"¿Estás seguro de esto?" Sakura pregunta entre besos. Ya están en su dormitorio, y sus manos han tocado cada centímetro de su cuerpo cubierto de ropa.

Sasuke deja de besarla por un momento. Él toma su mano y la coloca en su pecho. Ella puede sentir su corazón latir, el suyo emparejando en velocidad. "No estoy seguro de esto, para ser honesto," él contesta. "Pero esto se siente correcto, y yo no puedo pensar en otra cosa más que en ti. Me has estado matando, Sakura."

Ella le desabrocha su camisa y la lanza al suelo, ninguno de ellos se preocupa por el desorden que se está convirtiendo su dormitorio. Él se ve bien de esta manera; todo aturdido, sin camisa, con sus pantalones de vestir negros cayéndose de sus caderas. Ella sabe que esto es malo, que ella puede lamentar esto cuando terminen. Pero como Sasuke dijo, esto se siente correcto y ella lo ha estado matando.

Sasuke es suave con su toque, acariciándole los pechos con atención, llenando cada espacio de su piel con tiernos besos, sosteniendo su mano cuando están a punto de llegar al clímax. Ella estampa su cuerpo desnudo en su memoria, apreciando la forma en que sus brazos musculosos se contraen cuando está encima de ella, cuando él la levanta y la coloca en su regazo. Sus dedos recorren su cabello negro, tirando y tirando hasta que se convierte en un desorden. Su frente se conecta con la de él, la punta de sus pezones contra el pecho de él, esto le hacen sentir caliente entre sus piernas.

"No quiero regresar," él jadea mientras ella lo monta.

Sus manos sostienen sus caderas, tratando de hacerla ir más rápido. Ella siente que él está alcanzando su límite por la manera que su cara no oculta el placer que él está sintiendo. Ella se une a él en éxtasis, sintiendo que sus músculos se relajan después de dejar salir su orgasmo. Sakura envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras él los gira a ambos, quedando encima de ella. Sasuke pone su cara entre el cuello y hombro de ella, demasiado cómodo para dejar ir su cuerpo desnudo.

Esto se siente diferente de lo que él recuerda. Él puede notar que ella tiene más curvas que hace un año y nueve meses, pero eso sólo la hace más hermosa. Le gusta ver la forma en que su estómago tiene un pequeño bulto, un recuerdo orgulloso por haber cargado a su hija durante nueve meses. Sus piernas se sienten mucho más llenas en sus manos, más para su placer. Sin embargo, su rostro mantiene la misma redondez.

Ella lo mata. Ella lo mata lentamente y ni siquiera se da cuenta.

"Entonces no lo hagas. Quédate, Sasuke. Quédate conmigo," le susurra al oído.

Hacen el amor tres veces más, tomando descansos siempre que su hija necesite atención. Sasuke es el primero en levantarse cada vez que escuchan a Sarada quejarse en la habitación de al lado, pero rápidamente regresa al cálido abrazo de Sakura. Ni siquiera se dan cuenta cuando el día se convierte en noche y luego vuelve a día.

Él no sabe qué pensar de esto. A la mañana siguiente, él ve a Sakura vestirse para trabajar, alimentar a Sarada y prepararle a él el desayuno. Él siente normal el besarla como despedida antes de que ella salga por la puerta, e incluso permite que sus labios permanezcan por más tiempo en los de ella. Luego, él pasa todo el día con su hija, la lleva a pasear por el parque y le compra ropa y juguetes nuevos.

Sasuke sabe que esto es fuera de lo común, fuera de lo esperado y aceptado en su vida. Sin embargo, ignora su teléfono móvil todo el día, dedicando toda su atención a los tambaleos de Sarada, esperando a que Sakura llegue a casa y aceptar su invitación para quedarse por una noche más.

Esto puede ser equivocado. Esto puede ser un gran error.

Pero se siente como un hogar, y eso es lo que más le importa a él en ese momento.

.

* * *

NT: 7 :)


	18. Parte XVIII

**Disclaimer:** Esta es la traducción del fic con el mismo nombre, cuya trama, ideas y desarrollo pertenece a Mrs Scorpius Malfoy, quien muy amablemente me ha permitido compartir. Los personajes mencionados pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, y en esta historia se presentan sin ningún fin de lucro. cabe decir, que esta prohibido re-suban esta traducción/trabajo de la autora ya mencionada. Yo, Aricat, no tomo el crédito de esta hermosa historia.

* * *

 **Something in Common**

 **Parte XVIII**

Sasuke no aparece en su oficina tan a menudo en las semanas siguientes. En su lugar, elige pasar su tiempo con las dos chicas que invaden su mente.

Sarada es mucho más feliz ahora, él puede notar. Ella sonríe cada vez que ve a sus padres compartir un beso; trata de envolver sus pequeños brazos alrededor de sus cuellos para mostrar afecto; incluso los llama por la noche plenamente consciente de que su mamá y papá vendrán al mismo tiempo.

Los tres no salen del apartamento juntos a menos que sea una emergencia. Sakura sigue preocupada por ser vista en público con el padre de Sarada, temiendo que alguien pueda descubrirlos. Aunque imagina que Mikoto no tendrá ningún problema con verlos juntos, eso no puede predecir lo que Fugaku y Madara pueden decir al respecto.

Sasuke parece haber encontrado un camino claro en su vida desde que él ya no trabaja hasta el cansancio. Él pasa menos tiempo en su oficina y más tiempo con su hija, algo que Madara tiende a señalar y él elige ignorar. Su tío abuelo no puede interferir entre la creciente relación entre padre e hija, aunque todavía no está informado de las frecuentes estancias de Sasuke en el apartamento de Sakura.

Sasuke siempre se ofrece voluntariamente a cocinar la cena, a jugar con Sarada, e incluso a dejar a Sakura en el hospital siempre que sea posible. La vida en su propio apartamento es lanzada gradualmente por la ventana, sin siquiera molestarse con la idea de que tiene una prometida con la cual asistir a eventos públicos. Karin lo llama, le pregunta qué ha estado haciendo y por su falta de presencia, pero ella es lo suficientemente inteligente para darse cuenta de que Sasuke ha puesto los ojos en otra mujer. Y ella no parece molesta por eso.

Él besa la frente de Sarada cada noche antes de que ella se duerma, y luego deja que los brazos de Sakura lo sujeten cuando él se queda dormido en su pecho, el corazón de ella, latiendo, guiándolo a través de sus sueños.

Y la vida no podía ser más simple o mejor.

Eso es hasta que él es bajado de sus sueños.

"¿Hola?"

"Sasuke."

"Estaré allí pronto, sólo estoy atrapado-"

"No podemos. Esto no está bien," ella suspira con frustración. "Tenemos que parar."

"Pero-"

"Tú estás comprometido."

 _Pero tú eres mi hogar._

"Tú puedes estar poniendo tu trabajo en la borda."

 _No lo hagas, no lo destruyas._

"Lo siento. Ya no podemos estar viéndonos el uno al otro así."

"Piensa en Sarada," él no puede creer que su voz se está agrietando.

"Eso es lo que estoy haciendo. Estoy haciendo lo mejor para ella."

 _"¡Piensa en tu hija! ¡Sakura!"_

"Lo siento... Yo... Adiós."

Ella cuelga su teléfono cuando las lágrimas ya están rodando por su cara. El nudo en su garganta le impide respirar adecuadamente, las palabras que intentó decir con tanta dificultad aun atoradas.

Sakura recoge a Sarada de su estación de juego y la trae al sofá. Ella balancea a su hija de un lado a otro, encontrando consuelo en la única variable constante en su vida. El sobre amarillo se sienta en su mesa de centro, su contenido de discretas fotografías de ella con Sarada y Sasuke, luciendo como una familia normal, derramadas en el piso de su sala de estar. Hay una pequeña nota que acompaña a las fotografías, escrita en cursiva y firmada por Madara Uchiha.

 _Más que sólo su carrera puede estar en la borda._

La joven mujer sabe qué clase de persona es Madara y qué tipo de poder tiene. Ella sabe que es una medida drástica el romper con Sasuke tan pronto, pero la idea de que su pequeña Sarada puede ser comprometida, o incluso en peligro, de este hombre que la mantiene en la punta de sus dedos. Denunciar a Madara a la policía está fuera de discusión; el Uchiha tiene conexiones con todos.

Sakura siguió su corazón sabiendo las consecuencias, eligiendo pasar por el dolor y ser egoísta en lugar de pensar en el futuro. Por supuesto que no hay un futuro con Sasuke. Pueden compartir una hija, pero no tienen nada en común. Él es demasiado inalcanzable; ella está demasiado asustada. Pueden equilibrarse entre sí con sus opuestos, pero la seguridad de Sarada viene primero.

"¿Mama? ¿mama bien?"

Los diminutos dedos de Sarada corren por sus mojadas mejillas, sin comprender por qué su mamá está llorando como ella cuando tiene hambre.

Sakura siente que su corazón se rompe en un millón de piezas. Cada vez que mira a su hija, ve una fracción de Sasuke y del sentimiento que nunca podrá ser posible. Ella desea que Sasuke hubiera nacido pobre, o que ella hubiera sido criada con un estatus social más alto. Que Madara ya estuviera enterrado bajo tierra, lejos de controlar la vida de su sobrino.

Ella desea que Sarada no tenga que verla pasar por esto. Su hija puede ser joven, pero puede comprender que llorar significa algo malo, y que las cosas malas nunca son buenas.

"Mamá bien, Sarada," ella insiste, besando la cabeza de la niña.

.

* * *

NT: A que no esperaban otra actualización (6) Muahahaha[ Evil laughing in spanish].


	19. Parte XIX

**Disclaimer:** Esta es la traducción del fic con el mismo nombre, cuya trama, ideas y desarrollo pertenece a Mrs Scorpius Malfoy, quien muy amablemente me ha permitido compartir. Los personajes mencionados pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, y en esta historia se presentan sin ningún fin de lucro. cabe decir, que esta prohibido re-suban esta traducción/trabajo de la autora ya mencionada. Yo, Aricat, no tomo el crédito de esta hermosa historia.

* * *

 **Something in Common**

 **Parte XIX**

Los ojos de Sarada están fascinados por los copos de nieve que caen del otro lado de la ventana. A los catorce meses, ya sabe cómo se derriten esos copos mágicos y se convierten en agua cuando tocan la punta de su nariz. Sus pies dejan marcas en la nieve blanca cuando ella va y juega en el parque con mamá. Sarada generalmente se gira para ver las huellas dejadas por sus botas de nieve. Y a ella le encanta cada momento.

Esta puede no ser su primera caída de nieve o su primera Navidad, pero esta es la primera vez que Sakura realmente puede disfrutar de cómo su hija experimenta la belleza del invierno.

"¡Mama, Nieve!"

"Sí, Sarada, la nieve está cayendo."

La temporada de vacaciones llega más rápido de lo que Sakura está acostumbrada. El cuidar de su hija y el trabajo han obstruido su horario de apreciar los cambios del tiempo.

Han pasado casi tres meses desde que vio por última vez a Sasuke, y aparte de la angustia que todavía se manifiesta en su pecho cuando piensa en él, está sobrellevándolo mucho mejor. Madara no se ha acercado a ellas desde entonces, y Sakura siente que no lo hará mientras ella mantenga su distancia de Sasuke. Mikoto actúa como mediadora entre ellos, no totalmente segura de por qué los padres de su nieta no se hablan, pero no es lo suficientemente valiente como para preguntar. Siempre que Sarada pasa el fin de semana o una semana entera con Sasuke, la matriarca Uchiha tiene que facilitar que la niña pase de un conjunto de brazos al otro.

Es una situación de mierda, por decir lo menos. Sakura no puede encontrar el coraje para enfrentar a un hombre tan poderoso como Madara como ella lo haría antes; la seguridad y el bienestar de su hija son su máxima prioridad, por lo que ya no puede entrar en peleas innecesarias.

La víspera de Navidad la pasan con sus padres, una pequeña reunión donde la mayoría de los regalos eran para Sarada.

El día de Navidad, por otro lado, trae Sakura y Sarada a la fincas Uchiha para saludar a los abuelos en la mañana.

"¡Obaasan!, ¡nieve, nieve!"

La pequeña Sarada anda de un lado a otro en la gran sala de estar, aprovechando las amplias instalaciones y la atención de su abuela. Mikoto no tiene miedo de dejar que sus costosos pantalones blancos y suéter rojo de cashemer se arruinen mientras ella atrapa a Sarada y le planta un gran beso en la frente.

"Sí, mi pequeña Sarada. Tú, abuelo y yo jugaremos en la nieve."

"¡Jugar nieve! ¡Papa, papa!"

Sakura siente que su corazón cae mientras lo esperado ocurre. Se da la vuelta, cambiando su visión de su hija y Mikoto jugando a Sasuke. Él todavía está cerca de la entrada, vestido de negro, sin signos de Karin ni un anillo en el dedo. Ellos conectan los ojos por un momento antes de que ella se desvíe, eligiendo sentarse en el sofá en forma de L y toma su café.

Sarada corre con sus pies tambaleantes hacia su papá, la más brillante de las sonrisas pintando su cara cuando Sasuke la recoge del suelo.

¡Papa aquí!" Ella canturrea.

"Las cosas no están bien entre ustedes dos," dice Itachi, tomando un asiento junto a Sakura con un vaso de vino tinto en la mano.

Ella trata de no dejar que la decepción se muestre. Ella mantiene sus hombros elevados, su compostura intacta. Pero la ligera vibración de su labio inferior la traiciona.

"¿No le has hablado de Madara?"

"Es inútil. Sólo arruinaría la carrera de Sasuke. Así estamos mejor," agrega Sakura.

Itachi bebe su vaso hasta vaciarlo. "Eso es lo que crees," dice antes de levantarse de su asiento y haciendo su camino para jugar con Sarada, su madre y su padre.

Sasuke y Sakura se quedan solos en la casa, el resto de los Uchiha eligen brevemente para convenientemente gozar algo del tiempo frío de la Navidad afuera.

Él luce más delgado, ella observa. Más delgado y con círculos oscuros bajo los ojos. El pequeño rastro de preocupación que pasa en ella le impide beber más café.

Sasuke se sienta frente a ella. Él coloca sus codos sobre sus rodillas mientras sus dedos se entrelazan. Su cabello cubre la mitad de su rostro, ocultando sus expresiones. Sakura muerde su labio inferior con ansiedad. Ella sabe que en este punto, levantarse del sofá sería un signo de debilidad, de huir de esta cuestión tan personal que la cazará durante el resto de sus días.

Sasuke no es cualquier hombre, tanto como lo fue cuando se conocieron por primera vez. Él trasciende cada significado de todas las personas en la vida de Sakura, y no sólo porque es el padre de Sarada.

"Feliz Navidad," ella murmura tan silenciosamente que apenas la oye.

Sasuke finalmente levanta la cabeza, tomando el riesgo de mirar directamente a sus ojos. Ella puede sentir su corazón romperse por completo de nuevo y tiene que luchar contra las lágrimas.

"Feliz Navidad a ti también, Sakura."

Es casi irónico cómo ellos desean el bien el uno al otro en una época tan festiva, pero ambos se sienten pesados en el interior. Sakura le envía una pequeña sonrisa, nada que le haga pensar que ella ha cambiado de opinión, pero que sabe que realmente le desea buenas visperas.

"Sarada eligió un regalo para ti."

"Esperaré hasta que vuelva a abrirlo."

Un silencio incómodo se asienta entre ellos. Le recuerda a Sakura cómo era al principio, cuando se estaban conociendo sin el alcohol involucrado y con un bebé creciendo en su vientre. No sabían de qué hablar, con qué relacionarse, encontrando una manera de ser amigos o al menos conocidos civilizados.

Ella nunca contó con sentir más que amistad por Sasuke. Por otra parte, ella nunca esperaba tener una hija antes del matrimonio y con un hombre que apenas conocía. Sakura ya no puede decir que ella y Sasuke son extraños; definitivamente hay algo entre ellos que va más allá del mundo físico, algo que le asusta por sus consecuencias.

Pero ahí está él, viéndose tan roto, porque ella les impidió dar un paso más y solidificar un sueño imposible.

Ellos pasan la noche del día de Navidad en la residencia de Uzumaki.

Hasta donde Sasuke lo sabe, ni Hinata ni Naruto son conscientes del breve 'pudo-haber-ocurrido' entre él y Sakura. Ellos han estado demasiado ocupados cuidando de su hijo recién nacido, y Boruto Uzumaki demuestra ser el tipo de torbellino que Sarada nunca fue.

Como el resto de sus amigos, Sasuke y Sakura fueron invitados a celebrar el cumpleaños de Hinata el día de Navidad ya que todo el mundo está libre. Él mira como su hermosa hija juega con el hijo de su mejor amigo. Sarada se comporta como la inteligente niña de dieciocho meses que es, tratando de enseñar a Boruto cómo encontrar la fuerza en sus brazos de ocho meses de edad para gatear en la alfombra.

Naruto toma asiento al lado de Sasuke, su concentración también encuentra la escena delante de ellos.

"¿No es increíble?" señala a los dos niños.

"Si estás hablando de cómo mi hija es tan inteligente, entonces sí."

"¡Teme! Eso no es lo que quise decir," gruñe Naruto, cruzando sus brazos. "Quiero decir que ellos crecerán juntos."

A veces Sasuke tiene que recordar que este tipo ha sido su mejor amigo para toda su vida y que él también es un padre ahora. Él puede actuar peor que Sarada en sus días gruñones. Sin embargo, la idea de que su hija crezca con el hijo de Naruto le emociona y le hace temer al mismo tiempo. Él quiere que Sarada tenga la mejor influencia, después de todo.

"¡Teme! ¡Teme!"

Oh no. Ha sido atapado. Sasuke vea a su hija pequeña correr hasta sus brazos, canturreando ese sobrenombre con entusiasmo en su voz al aprender una nueva palabra. Él tiene que corregirla, apuntando a sí mismo y diciendo papa repetidamente hasta que se quede en su mente que es él papá, no teme.

Él entonces consigue su venganza, señalando a Naruto y diciendo Dobe.

"¡Dobe, Dobe!"

Boruto incluso se une, atrapando la segunda sílaba y repitiendo, "¡Be, be, be, be!"

"¿Están enseñando malas palabras a nuestros hijos?" Hinata aparece de la cocina con los brazos cruzados.

La cabeza de Sakura sale de detrás de su hombro, enviando una mirada similarmente desaprobadora a los dos jóvenes padres. "Ellos son como una esponja en esta etapa, así que lo que lo que sea que digan ellos lo atraparán." Ella regresa a la cocina, seguida por Hinata.

Naruto capta la forma en que los ojos de Sasuke permanecen en el lugar donde Sakura estaba de pie y él entrecierra sus ojos. Ellos se han conocido durante toda su vida, siendo más como hermanos que como amigos. Naruto puede leer Sasuke mejor que nadie, y ha deducido la verdad sin hacer varias preguntas.

"Ustedes dos estaban en algo, ¿no?"

"¿Qué?"

"Me escuchaste."

Sasuke frunce los labios, invitando al silencio antes de escoger sus palabras para hablar. "No funcionó."

"Aun la amas," Naruto concluye, levantándose de su asiento para revisar el pañal de Boruto.

Su mejor amigo no niega la declaración, confesando a Naruto sin la necesidad de hablar que tiene razón. Sasuke nunca ha sido bueno en aceptar que Naruto están en lo correcto la mayor parte del tiempo; a menudo es un gran éxito para su ego. Sin embargo, en este caso, le resulta demasiado difícil declarar que lo que sea que él siente por Sakura es real, y que existe a pesar de los deseos de ella de permanecer separados.

* * *

.

NT: I am SOOOWWWYYY (Sorry) lamento no haber subido la traducción, es que estuve en clases por la tarde, y más el trabajo y la vida social, no quería hacer nada. Subiré otro cap pronto. (5)


	20. Parte XX

**Disclaimer:** Esta es la traducción del fic con el mismo nombre, cuya trama, ideas y desarrollo pertenece a Mrs Scorpius Malfoy, quien muy amablemente me ha permitido compartir. Los personajes mencionados pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, y en esta historia se presentan sin ningún fin de lucro. cabe decir, que esta prohibido re-suban esta traducción/trabajo de la autora ya mencionada. Yo, Aricat, no tomo el crédito de esta hermosa historia.

* * *

 **Something in Common**

 **Parte XX**

Sasuke sabe que es una decisión precipitada. Claro, él ha ido a su apartamento muchas veces antes, como un amigo, un padre y un amante. Él siempre va a con Sakura con un propósito, incluso si dicho propósito es matar el tiempo. Sin embargo, cuando él escucha las noticias, no puede dejar de pensar en cuan equivocado esto es.

Madara fue quien le dijo, sorprendentemente. Él es muy consciente de que a su tío abuelo no le agrada Sakura y Sarada porque ellas pueden causarle una distracción. Sasuke nunca imaginó que su tío sería quien le diera las noticias cuando se tratara de su propia familia- sí, su hija y la madre son familia. Las dudas de Sasuke sobre la participación de Madara en su vida privada se tiran por la ventana cuando encuentra la puerta de su apartamento abierta, con música de jazz sonando desde adentro.

Él la encuentra rodeada de montones de cajas empacadas, vistiendo un overol con el cabello recogido en un moño desordenado, con las manos ocupadas llenando equipaje con ropa de bebé. Sasuke se siente sin aliento, viendo como la vida que alguna vez pensó que podría tener se estaba alejando lentamente de la ciudad.

"Entonces es cierto."

Fue entonces cuando Sakura levantó la vista. Ella conecta sus ojos muy abiertos con los de él, una señal de que no esperaba que él apareciera en este momento.

"Te vas," Sasuke continúa con una voz que no puede encontrar.

Ella está empacando, lista para tomar sus cosas y su hija e irse. Es casi irónico, ella apareció en su vida así, siempre lista para recoger sus cosas y marcharse. Hay un ligero temblor en su barbilla, y ella traga duramente mientras lucha contra las lágrimas que Sasuke puede ver tan bien. Él se adentra al departamento, a la deshabitada sala de estar, la que él le ayudó a preparar para la llegada de Sarada hace tanto tiempo.

"Sasuke, sabes que necesitaba un lugar nuevo. Y esta es la oportunidad perfecta para mudarme," ella comienza con otra lista de excusas, otra lista de razones innecesarias e inválidas para mantener la distancia en ese momento.

Sólo que esta vez la distancia sería insoportable.

De repente, Sasuke siente que su corbata lo ahoga y que su traje de negocios impide que sus extremidades se muevan. "¿Pero mudarse a otro país?"

Sakura se lame los labios nerviosamente. Ella ha estado temiendo este momento. "Obtuve una oferta de trabajo y ya no puedo dar marcha atrás."

"¿Qué hay de Sarada?" Él se encuentra preguntando. Es como si todas las paredes del apartamento cayeran sobre él.

Ella deja lo que está haciendo y coloca sus manos en sus caderas. "No puedo... Sasuke, es difícil ser madre soltera a pesar de toda la ayuda que recibo. Quiero que Sarada se sienta orgullosa de mí cuando sea mayor, quiero que crezca en un ambiente saludable. El dinero no es suficiente en Konoha. Suna me ofrece la mejor oferta que he tenido y es un gran trabajo con beneficios."

"Yo puedo ayudarte- maldición, ¡mi familia puede ayudarte!" Su voz se eleva. Él quiere gritar. Él quiere romper todas las cosas que Sakura acaba de empacar. Él quiere tomarla en sus brazos, sacudirla, besarla, cambiar su opinión.

Ella duda antes de volver a hablar, alejándose de él, "Estoy cortando lazos con tu familia."

Es como si ella le hubiera arrojado un cubo de hielos. Ella quiere irse. Ella quiere olvidarse de él, de la importancia de Sarada en la vida de él. Sasuke piensa en su propia madre y lo apegada que está a su nieta. Piensa en su hermano y su padre, que muestran el afecto a Sarada de la manera más simple. Él piensa en sí mismo, en todas las primeras veces que perderá de su hija. Él piensa en cómo nunca perdió a Sakura porque nunca la tuvo realmente.

Y llega al punto de quiebre. Sasuke le agarra por los hombros y la besa desesperadamente, notando demasiado tarde su expresión de sorpresa. Ella casi parece asustada.

"¡¿Por qué?! ¿Qué hice para que te vayas? Sakura, por favor," suplica por primera vez en su vida. "Yo te a- no puedo-"

Ella, sus hombros y mandíbula tiemblan. Su cabello es un desastre y ella siempre se ve más bella así.

"Y-Yo también. Desearía que no fuera así. Prométeme que encontrarás a la mujer adecuada, que la harás feliz y le darás muchos hijos."

Sus ojos ónix se ensanchan. Él está congelado en ese estado. Demasiado inmerso en las palabras que pronunció Sakura para darse cuenta de que ella se había desenredado de su agarre y se había dirigido hacia la puerta principal. Ella la mantiene abierta, y señala afuera.

"Lo siento, Sasuke. Por favor, vete."

* * *

NT: Siguiente capítulo en proceso :) (4)

Agregenme en Facebook [Link en mi Bio] :)


	21. Parte XXI

**Disclaimer:** Esta es la traducción del fic con el mismo nombre, cuya trama, ideas y desarrollo pertenece a Mrs Scorpius Malfoy, quien muy amablemente me ha permitido compartir. Los personajes mencionados pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, y en esta historia se presentan sin ningún fin de lucro. cabe decir, que esta prohibido re-suban esta traducción/trabajo de la autora ya mencionada. Yo, Aricat, no tomo el crédito de esta hermosa historia.

* * *

 **Something in Common**

 **Parte XXI**

La cabeza de Sasuke se siente pesada, pero él se sigue ahogándose en su tercera (¿o quinta?) Bebida. Su garganta se siente seca por el alcohol, pero él no le pide al camarero que le traiga un vaso de agua. Su pecho se siente como si hubiera sido apuñalado innumerables veces, sin embargo, sólo puede encontrar una cura en el líquido de color oscuro frente a él. Él se siente frío, entumecido, derrotado. Es como si una parte de su corazón hubiera sido arrancada de su pecho.

Él nunca se sintió así antes. No con ninguna otra mujer. Sólo Sakura puede conjurar emociones tan fuertes en él, incluso después de años de ocultarlas. Ella lo ha hecho hacer cosas imposibles; ella ha traído brillo a su vida en la forma de una hija, y ahora ella toma ese rayo de sol dejándole en la eterna oscuridad.

El vaso de whisky frente a él está vacío, y con una voz que no suena como la suya, pide otro.

"¿Estás seguro, hombre? Has tenido demasiado."

Sasuke saca dinero del bolsillo y lo golpea en el mostrador. "Solo dame otra maldita bebida."

Es un miércoles por la noche, y el bar está prácticamente vacío, excepto por unos pocos antiguos clientes sentados en una mesa muy lejos de donde él se encuentra. Su corbata está desabrochada, su chaqueta abierta, y los primeros cuatro botones de su camisa exponen su clavícula. A Sasuke le importa un comino si los reporteros, colegas, o peor aún Madara, lo encontraran en este estado. A él ya no le importa nada. Su hija crecerá sin conocerlo. Y para colmo, ha dejado que el amor de su vida le abandone.

En esa última declaración, su corazón se encoge.

Sakura.

Eso es lo que es Sakura. Lo que ha sido desde hace un tiempo. Pero ella le está abandonando.

Ella está siendo egoísta desde antes de que él pueda decir esas palabras correctamente. Él nunca se los dijo a nadie, ni siquiera a su madre, aunque ella conoce la sensación sin preguntar. Y se supone que Sakura es su indicada. Se supone que ella debe brindarle la tranquilidad que nunca encontró trabajando para su familia. A pesar de ser su polo opuesto, ella ofrece todo lo que a él le falta. Su situación nunca fue ideal; tener solo una noche sin compromiso, un bebé, y luego enamorarse de ella no es el orden correcto.

Sin embargo, Sasuke nota, le tomó una significativa cantidad de whisky para darse cuenta de eso. Eso tampoco es ideal, honestamente.

Él trata de levantarse del taburete de la barra, pero su cabeza está girando y golpea el suelo. Frío. Duro. Escucha que el camarero deja caer un vaso en el piso y se apresura hasta él. Siente un par de brazos que lo levantan, todo desordenado, empujando agua en sus labios para hidratarlo.

El cantinero está murmurando algo acerca de cuán normal es esto para los corazones rotos. Sasuke no presta atención hasta que escucha una voz extrañamente familiar.

"Gracias. Me ocuparé de él. ¿Sasuke?"

Es Itachi. Su hermano mayor rodea el torso de Sasuke con un brazo y lo saca del bar. Él está demasiado borracho para darse cuenta cuando le empujan al asiento del copiloto del auto de Itachi, o cuando el motor arranca y se van. Su cabeza se siente más pesada, el giro y el frenado del automóvil no ayudan a su dolor de cabeza. Él ya extraña a su hija. Su hermosa Sarada, tan inteligente y tan pequeña. Quiere abrazarla por última vez, acostarla y besarla en la frente antes de despedirse.

Él nunca podrá hacer eso de nuevo. Eso le mata. Y en este punto, él ya está llorando.

Itachi permanece en silencio, y permite que su hermano menor libere toda la frustración reprimida que ha estado reteniendo durante meses. Es difícil creer que su pequeño hermano Sasuke ahora es un hombre maduro con responsabilidades, una hija y un corazón roto.

"Se mudará a Suna," murmura una vez que Itachi lo lleva a su apartamento.

Sasuke se sienta en su sofá con la cabeza enterrada en sus manos. Su voz suena ronca y casi ininteligible. Itachi deja un vaso de agua con una aspirina en la mesita antes de tomar asiento frente a su hermano.

"Todo esto es mi culpa..." continúa Sasuke. "Hice algo que la alejó, y yo la amo. La amo demasiado, pero ella me está dejando. Nunca tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo bien. Ser un mejor padre, una mejor pareja, una persona."

"No hiciste nada," asegura Itachi.

"Sakura..."

"Ella nunca te lo dijo porque estaba asustada."

Sasuke levanta la vista de sus manos, confundido y ligeramente sobrio. Itachi tiene que repetir sus palabras para que pueda escucharlas adecuadamente.

Él frunce el ceño. "¿Qué quieres decir?" puede estar arrastrando las palabras, pero Sasuke tiene toda la atención puesta en lo que su hermano dice a continuación.

"Madara ha estado amenazando a Sakura desde el embarazo. Ella no quería decírtelo porque pensó que para ti, quedarte en la compañía es lo mejor. Madara tiene conexiones en Suna y le ofrecieron un trabajo. Por eso se está mudando, para evitar ser acosada por Madara y darte la oportunidad de ser el jefe de Indra Corp."

* * *

NT: Pobre Sasuke, en cambio, ¿ya buscaron _AriCat Writes_ en facebook? :) (3)


	22. Parte XXII

**Disclaimer:** Esta es la traducción del fic con el mismo nombre, cuya trama, ideas y desarrollo pertenece a Mrs Scorpius Malfoy, quien muy amablemente me ha permitido compartir. Los personajes mencionados pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, y en esta historia se presentan sin ningún fin de lucro. cabe decir, que esta prohibido re-suban esta traducción/trabajo de la autora ya mencionada. Yo, Aricat, no tomo el crédito de esta hermosa historia.

* * *

 **Something in Common**

 **Parte XXII**

Madara y su hermano menor, Izuna, fundaron Indra Corp hace muchos años con un objetivo en mente: conectar personas a través de ciudades, regiones y naciones. Construyeron su imperio desde cero, aprovechando la estabilidad económica durante su juventud para crear una empresa que les brindara a sus consumidores la posibilidad de mantenerse en contacto con sus seres queridos mientras avanzaban en la tecnología.

Los hermanos siempre trabajaron estrechamente, a pesar de sus diferentes caminos de vida. Mientras que Madara dedicó todo su esfuerzo en construir las redes y la reputación de Indra Corp como la compañía de telecomunicaciones líder en el país, Izuna decidió mantenerse al margen y encontrar tiempo para casarse y formar una familia.

Pero luego la tragedia llegó e Izuna se fue demasiado pronto. Su muerte afectó al hermano mayor desde ese momento. Madara vio un gran potencial en su joven sobrino, Fugaku, cuando se dio cuenta de que nunca le interesaría tener hijos propios. Vio el mismo talento que Izuna tenía, y cómo el propio linaje de Fugaku continuaría el objetivo de la compañía.

Después de todo, Indra Corp es lo único que Izuna dejó que Madara verdaderamente atesora. Es el recordatorio de cuán grande hombre era el Uchiha más joven. Y Madara, desde el momento de la muerte de Izuna, juró que haría cualquier cosa para continuar el legado de su hermano sin importar el costo. Y se aseguraría de que dicho legado continúe después de su propia muerte, también.

De ahí que la chica Haruno sea una amenaza. Ella aparece de la nada, se pone en el medio del camino de Sasuke para convertirse en jefe de Indra Corp, interrumpe los planes de Madara y el legado de Izuna. Madara le ha advertido varias veces que no se interponga entre la compañía y Sasuke, entre el pasado y el futuro de su familia de clase alta. Entonces, con un poco de ayuda de sus amigos en Suna, encontró convenientemente una oferta de trabajo que Sakura no pudo rechazar. Ella es una amenaza directa a los deseos de su hermano, y Madara no puede permitir que esa muchacha y su pequeña hija interfieran en las grandiosas cosas de su sobrino.

Sin embargo, una parte de él aún esperaba que Sasuke apareciera en su oficina con la misma ira que su rostro exhibía en ese momento.

"¿Cómo demonios te _atreves_ a hacer esto?"

Madara simplemente inclina su cabeza y entrelaza sus dedos. La acción parece aumentar el nivel de ira en Sasuke, ya que camina hacia el escritorio de la oficina de su tío abuelo, estira la mano y agarra agresivamente del cuello de su camisa.

"¿¡Has estado amenazando a Sakura!? ¡¿Huh!?"

Ah, tan ingenuo, tan joven. Todavía no se da cuenta de que lo que Madara está haciendo es lo mejor para él y para la compañía.

La puerta de su oficina se abre una vez más, y su asistente Obito Uchiha se lanza en medio de la calamidad.

"¡Sasuke-!" Obito se calla cuando Madara levanta su mano, indicándole que salga de su oficina y les deje solos.

Él no necesita exagerar sobre un tema tan pequeño.

"Respóndeme, pedazo de mierda," sisea Sasuke.

El anciano Uchiha desenreda su camisa del fuerte agarre de Sasuke y vuelve a sentarse en la silla de su oficina. El joven Uchiha parece estar a punto de subirse las mangas y darle un puñetazo en la mandíbula, pero Madara sabe que nunca se atrevería a ponerle la mano encima. Mucho más estaría en juego si lo hace. No solo su hija y su intento de un amante.

"Sasuke, toma asiento."

"Respóndeme, basura."

Sasuke se parece a Izuna cuando está así de enojado. Solo que su hermanito nunca dirigió ese tono hacia él.

"Debes pensar qué es lo mejor para la compañía," comienza Madara. Se levanta de su asiento y camina hacia la ventana, mirando hacia el horizonte, al centro de la cuidad. "Esta oficina pronto será tuya, y una vez que eso ocurra, no tendrás ninguna distracción. Especialmente personas como ella."

Él puede sentir los vapores que salen de las fosas nasales de su nieto. El niño pronto se calmará.

"Tú sabes muy bien, Sasuke, que alguien como ella-"

"Su nombre es Sakura."

"- sólo derribaría a Indra Corp. Debemos mantenernos firmes en nuestros estándares, mezclarnos con las personas adecuadas, si queremos dejar un legado duradero. Ella no sobreviviría en un mundo como este."

Madara gira la cabeza, tranquilo y sereno. "Sólo te estoy haciendo un favor. Puede que no lo creas ahora, pero pronto me agradecerás por haberla enviado lejos."

"No quiero nada de esta mierda."

"Ya es demasiado tarde, Sasuke. Ella ya ha tomado una decisión y está siguiendo mis deseos para hacerte más feliz."

"Entonces yo renuncio."

Si tan solo fuera así de fácil. Oh, Sasuke. Él todavía no entiende, ¿verdad? Su partida afectaría el legado de Izuna, sí, pero no lo impediría. Muy pronto, se daría cuenta de que no puede encontrar ningún otro lugar en este mundo y volverá rogando ser el jefe ejecutivo. Madara ya puede imaginar la imagen, un infeliz y pobre Sasuke con las rodillas deshechas y las manos de trabajador suplicando estar de vuelta en el lugar de la gloria.

Sasuke deja su oficina y Madara sonríe para sí mismo, pensando en cómo las generaciones más jóvenes se han deteriorado en comparación con las personas de su época.

Poco sabe Madara que la única lección que él nunca aprendió es jamás subestimar a aquellos que tienen el futuro en sus propias manos.

* * *

NT: Para futuros proyectos, mi perfil de ficker _AriCat Writes_ :v ( **2)**


	23. Parte XXIII

**Disclaimer:** Esta es la traducción del fic con el mismo nombre, cuya trama, ideas y desarrollo pertenece a Mrs Scorpius Malfoy, quien muy amablemente me ha permitido compartir. Los personajes mencionados pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, y en esta historia se presentan sin ningún fin de lucro. cabe decir, que esta prohibido re-suban esta traducción/trabajo de la autora ya mencionada. Yo, Aricat, no tomo el crédito de esta hermosa historia.

* * *

 **Something in Common**

 **Parte XXIII**

Sakura se despide de las mujeres en su vida.

Su encuentro con Mikoto hace llorar a la mujer mayor. Ella sujeta a Sarada por un tiempo prolongado, besando la parte superior de su cabeza y sus mejillas repetidamente. Sakura promete que enviará fotografías, correos electrónicos y cartas. Que ella mantendrá a Mikoto actualizaciones sobre sus vidas, aunque le duele el corazón al saber que la abuela le mostrará todas esas cosas a Sasuke.

"Ser madre es el sacrificio más hermoso," comparte Mikoto. "Sacrificas tu vida y tu tiempo para la felicidad de tu hijo, sin embargo, nunca te arrepientes."

No, ella no se arrepentirá de esta decisión. Cuando Sarada tenga la edad suficiente, ella le contará la historia de cómo conoció a Sasuke y por qué el sólo hecho de ser sólo ellas dos es y siempre ha sido suficiente.

Tsunade le da una última lección de vida y petición.

"Hagas lo que hagas, sé orgullosa. Sé un modelo para Sarada. Y asegúrate de enviarme algunas muestras del sake de Suna, ¿de acuerdo?"

Sakura abraza a su mentora, su maestra y amiga por última vez. Ella le debe a esta mujer más de lo que puede imaginar. Ella nunca habría encontrado su pasión en la ciencia y ayudar a la gente si no fuera por el aliento de Tsunade para seguir una carrera en el campo de la medicina. Tsunade incluso derrama lágrimas cuando sostiene a Sarada.

Su madre, por otro lado, trata de mantenerse fuerte el mayor tiempo posible. Una cosa es vivir en diferentes ciudades. Otra es mudarse a un país completamente nuevo por sí misma, donde no conoce a mucha gente. Mebuki mantiene su sonrisa hasta que Sakura le asegura que en Suna encontrará amigas, y que ya no es una niña que necesita tomar su mano en lugares extraños. Fue entonces cuando la matriarca Haruno se derrumba y abraza a su hija y a su nieta con todas sus fuerzas.

"Mis chicas, les amo mucho."

Ino y Hinata, sus eternas amigas, son solidarias como siempre. La rubia muestra su nuevo anillo de compromiso mientras la Hyuga acaricia su vientre hinchado.

"Estaremos allí para ti después de que Hinata tenga a este otro. Ellos están como conejos."

"¡Ino!"

Ellas aun hacen reír a Sakura, haciéndola sentir como si estuviera en su adolescencia una vez más.

"Prometo que nos quedaremos a dormir cada noche cuando nos visites"

Ella les extrañará. Echará de menos a cada una de ellos. Mikoto, su madre, Tsunade, Ino, Hinata. Diablos, ella incluso extrañará a ese molesto inquilino que vive un piso arriba de ella y siempre usa tacones.

Pero en este momento, Sakura no puede pensar en el pasado. Se trata de ella y su chica principal, Sarada. Y lo que Suna tendrá que ofrecer.

* * *

NT: ( **1** ) El capítulo siguiente es el final. No veo que me den amor :v


	24. Parte XXIV

**Disclaimer:** Esta es la traducción del fic con el mismo nombre, cuya trama, ideas y desarrollo pertenece a Mrs Scorpius Malfoy, quien muy amablemente me ha permitido compartir. Los personajes mencionados pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, y en esta historia se presentan sin ningún fin de lucro. cabe decir, que esta prohibido re-suban esta traducción/trabajo de la autora ya mencionada. Yo, Aricat, no tomo el crédito de esta hermosa historia.

* * *

 **Something in Common**

 **Parte XXIV**

Itachi ofrece llevarlas a la estación de tren de Konoha, pero Sakura prefiere que su padre sea quien lo haga. El Uchiha es una de las personas más leales que ella ha conocido, y es por eso que teme que él pueda llevar a Sasuke. Es mejor evitar eso haciendo que su padre los acompañe.

Las puertas de la estación de tren brillan bajo el sol de primavera. Kizashi lleva todas sus mochilas en uno de los carritos mientras Sakura empuja la carriola de Sarada. Todas sus posesiones ya han sido enviadas a su nuevo departamento en Suna, y su lugar de trabajo prometió enviar a alguien a instalar sus muebles antes de su llegada.

Su padre tiene una sonrisa en su rostro, tratando internamente de luchar contra las emociones que superarán en el momento en que sus dos chicas se suban al tren y se vayan. Sakura une su brazo con el de Kizashi, encontrando su propia seguridad en esa conexión.

"No te preocupes, papá. Es mejor que un simple vuelo y Sarada podrá ver el campo antes de llegar a Suna."

"¡Chú chú!"

"Sí, el tren va chú chú."

Ellos esperan en la puerta número 10 hasta que llega el tren. La estación está llena de salidas y llegadas, despedidas amargas y cálidas bienvenidas. Sakura finalmente puede sentir la abrumadora sensación de dejarlo todo atrás, de comenzar desde cero. Ha estado evitando esto por mucho tiempo, centrándose en su trabajo en el hospital y empacando en casa. Ella no quiere pensar en Sasuke, pero cuando ve a un par de amantes intercambiar un último beso antes de que uno de ellos se suba al tren, no puede evitar las lágrimas que comienzan a fluir.

"Te voy a extrañar, papá."

Kizashi abraza a su hija que llorando, un flashback de hace veinte años, cuando era lo suficientemente pequeña para que él la levantara y la acunara en sus brazos. Sakura solloza, dejando salir cada onza de emociones reprimidas que ha estado cargando.

"Estoy triste de verte partir, pero estás haciendo lo que crees que es mejor. Y tu madre y yo te apoyamos pase lo que pase. Las cosas no funcionaron aquí, ¿y qué? Tú y Sarada encontrarán una mejor vida en Suna. Pasarán los años y cuando vuelvas a mirar tu vida en Konoha, solo recordarás las partes buenas."

"¿lo prometes?"

"Lo prometo, cariño."

Cuando Sakura y Sarada se acomodan en sus asientos económicos, miran por la ventana a Kizashi. Lo despiden, las lágrimas siguen saliendo de Sakura y las risas de Sarada. Al menos su hija no recordará esto, piensa ella. Al menos ella formará una vida mejor en Suna.

Ellas escuchan el silbido agudo que viene desde el comienzo del tren. Al igual que las viejas películas. Sakura comienza a agitar más fuerte, diciendo las últimas palabras a su padre a medida que aumenta la distancia entre la plataforma y la maquina en movimiento. Kizashi se encoge en tamaño a medida que salen, y finalmente se mezcla con el resto de la gente en la estación de tren. Sakura se aferra a Sarada, que curiosamente mira todo a su alrededor, mientras ella siente que su corazón tardará un tiempo en seguirlos hasta su destino.

"Te gustará, Sarada. Suna puede estar un poco seco, pero mamá tiene buenos amigos allí. Conocerás al tío Shikamaru, a la tía Temari y a su bebé. También está Chiyo, la antigua compañera de Tsunade y muchas-"

El tren se detiene bruscamente en su camino, lo que hace que la mayoría de los pasajeros se salgan de sus asientos. Los brazos de Sakura se tensan alrededor de Sarada, impidiéndole levantarse de su regazo. Las personas sentadas a su alrededor comienzan a murmurar y se preguntan por qué el tren se detuvo después de abandonar la estación recientemente. Ella mira alrededor confundida, preguntándose qué pudo haberles detenido tan rápidamente.

Pero la respuesta a su pregunta entra directamente al vagón y se sienta en el asiento vacío frente a ella. Él está vestido más casualmente de lo que ella lo ha visto, con una sudadera negra con capucha, un par de viejos jeans y tenis.

"¡Papa, papa!" Sarada canta.

Sasuke toma a su hija de sus brazos, y la agarra como si su vida dependiera de ello. Sakura todavía está demasiado conmocionada para decir algo, sus ojos no creen en la vista frente a ella. Él casualmente juega con su hija, dándole besos en las mejillas y la cabeza y las manos, una leve sonrisa curvada en sus labios.

"Estimados pasajeros, nos disculpamos por la breve demora. Pronto reanudaremos nuestra ruta."

No se menciona qué causó que el tren se detuviera momentáneamente, pero Sakura sabe que Sasuke debe haber sido la razón.

Sin embargo, todavía no puede encontrar su voz.

Eso es, hasta que Sasuke mira directamente a sus ojos verdes y dice, "Lo siento."

Eso le libera de su trance. "Q-¿qué estás haciendo aquí, Sasuke?"

"Me estoy mudando a Suna con mi familia, claramente," responde con ese tono que usa cuando ella pregunta lo obvio.

"Pero tu madre nunca querría mudarse ahí."

Es su turno de poner los ojos en blanco. "No me refiero a mis padres, Sakura. Me refiero a ti y a Sarada."

Sakura tiene que luchar para contener las lágrimas. Ella ha derramado demasiadas por el hombre sentado frente a ella.

"Pero-"

"Sólo escúchame, ¿de acuerdo?" Sasuke no es alguien para suplicar. Toma una respiración profunda para organizar sus pensamientos. "Sé que somos dos personas completamente diferentes, y que Sarada es lo único que tenemos en común. Pero aun así, te amo." Su aliento se detiene. "Creo que te he amado desde hace un tiempo, y sé que sientes lo mismo." Oh, el bastardo engreído. "Así que dame una oportunidad. Ha sido complicado, lo sé, y las cosas serán difíciles al principio. Pero una vez me dijiste que hiciera lo que quisiera y esto es lo que quiero."

Sakura permanece en silencio, completamente inconsciente de que todo el vagón se enteró de la confesión de Sasuke Uchiha. Él no es alguien que diga tantas palabras o exprese todos esos sentimientos, y la situación entera le ha sorprendido.

Ella se lame los labios nerviosamente, como siempre lo hace cuando se trata de Sasuke. Este hombre ha cambiado su vida, y ella tentativamente extiende su mano hasta que las yemas de sus dedos rozan sus nudillos.

"¿Qué hay sobre Indra Corp?"

"Descubrí lo que Madara ha estado haciendo y renuncié," él se encoge de hombros.

"¿Qué?"

"No te preocupes, conozco gente en Suna. Estudié allí."

"Sí, pero ¿y tu futuro en la compañía?"

Él toma su mano. "No puedo dejar que otras personas tomen decisiones por mí. Y no puedo vivir sin ti o Sarada."

Sus hombros comienzan a temblar, y una risa estalla en sus labios. Ella se ríe tan fuerte que duele, y algunas lágrimas escapan de sus ojos. Ella se ríe con todo su cuerpo. Sarada incluso comienza a llorar porque no sabe por qué mamá se está riendo y es muy confuso.

"Estás equivocado," dice Sakura entre risas.

Sasuke la mira pensando que ella está loca. Y en ese momento, ella siente que lo está. "¿Me equivoco?"

"Si nuestras similitudes comenzaron por crear Sarada juntos, entonces tenemos algo en común."

"¿Y qué sería eso?"

Ella le besa.

"Que yo también te amo."

* * *

NT: último capítulo. Pero no se vayan, que les tengo una sorpresita :) Gracias po el amor c:


	25. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

Todo termina con una fiesta de compromiso.

O más bien, comienza con una. Pero esta vez es de ella. Y no es solo una fiesta de compromiso, más como un anuncio para todos sus invitados presentes de que ellos se están uniendo en matrimonio en ese momento.

Entonces no, no termina o comienza con una fiesta de compromiso. Comienza con una boda.

Sakura se mira por última vez en el espejo, gustándole lo que ve. Nunca pensó que el día de su boda fuera tan simple, pero no lo haría de otra manera. Su vestido blanco no es esponjoso como el de una princesa. En realidad es simple y recto, un vestido que le llega hasta la rodilla que compró hace una semana con descuento. Su cabello suelto, sin peinado elaborado ni fijador para el cabello.

Ella no lo haría de otra manera.

Sakura toma su pequeño ramo de flores y toma el brazo de su padre. Él le da una última sonrisa antes de que se abran las puertas y caminen por el pasillo. El registro civil no lleva adornos, y su altar solo tiene un escritorio de oficina con algunos papeles listos para firmar.

Hace tres años, después de llegar a Suna, Sasuke y Sakura se instalaron en su nuevo departamento y comenzaron su vida como familia. Ella encontró la superación en su nuevo trabajo mientras que él encontró trabajo con algunos viejos compañeros de clase. ¿Quién sabía que su compañero de negocios, Gaara, era el cuñado de Shikamaru? Qué mundo tan pequeño.

La vida al principio fue difícil, pero ellos le hicieron funcionar. Debe ser por todas esas veces que pasaron discutiendo durante su embarazo y el primer año de Sarada. Aprendieron a hablar de cosas, a nunca olvidar que eran una pareja al igual que padres. Su apartamento en Suna era hogareño y recibió muchos invitados, desde sus padres hasta la familia Uzumaki con sus dos hijos. Sakura amaba su trabajo en Suna y Sasuke estaba feliz con las decisiones que finalmente estaba tomando por su cuenta.

La predicción de Madara de que Sasuke regresaría mendigando por su trabajo nunca sucedió. El anciano Uchiha trató de recuperar a Sasuke visitándolos en Suna, pero finalmente renunció a sus intentos. Terminó asignando a su asistente, Obito, como el nuevo CEO de Indra Corp. Sasuke nunca tuvo la opción sobre si quería el puesto. Obito, por otro lado, trabajó incansablemente día y noche y se lo merecía.

Hace un año, Sakura consiguió una oferta de trabajo en una universidad en Oto, y Sasuke solicitó una transferencia allí. Una vez más empacaron todas sus posesiones y se mudaron a otros países, ninguno de ellos se quejaba de los constantes viaje porque Sarada pudo ver la belleza que el mundo tiene para ofrecer y Sasuke finalmente vio su libertad convertirse en realidad.

Su primera visita a Konoha fue para la boda de Ino. Ella era una novia radiante con un vientre hinchado, y Sai es el esposo más paciente que Sakura haya conocido. Fue durante esa visita que consideraron intercambiar sus votos.

Sakura dijo que sí, siempre que fuera una pequeña ceremonia con sus amigos cercanos.

Y ahora, Sasuke espera al final del altar, sosteniendo la mano de Sarada. Ella ya tiene cuatro años y habla como un loro. Tuvieron que conseguirle un par de lentes hace un par de meses, y ella luce más linda con ellos.

Sakura les envía una sonrisa tranquilizadora, feliz de tener sus dos amores. Todos sus invitados viajaron de Konoha a Oto para presenciar su unión legal, aunque al principio no sabían por qué los convocaban. Sasuke quería mantenerlo lo más discreto posible, y no informó a sus padres y suegros de la ceremonia nupcial hasta dos horas antes de que sucediera.

Las cosas entre él y Sakura pueden ser complicadas, pero ellos siempre logran hacerlas funcionar.

"Y ahora te declaro marido y mujer."

Su ceremonia de boda es seguida por una recepción en uno de los parques abiertos de Oto. Tienen mesas preparadas con botellas de champán, brindando por los recién casados. Los niños juegan juntos en los campos mientras los adultos felicitan, conviven y celebran. Sakura no puede soltar la mano de su marido, pensando cómo finalmente, después de todas las montañas rusas y eventos fuera de orden, han encontrado la felicidad uno con el otro.

"¿De verdad, Hinata?" Ino pregunta con diversión.

La otra mujer asiente. "Sí, los vi juntos."

"¿A quién viste juntos?" Sakura se mete en la conversación.

Hinata hace un gesto para que las dos se acerquen a compartir la información. "Mi primo Neji se ha escabullido con Tenten. Él ha tenido un crush por ella durante años".

Sakura sólo pone los ojos en blanco, sabiendo que algunas cosas cambiarán mientras que otras seguirán siendo las mismas.

* * *

Esta fue la traducción del fic con el mismo nombre, cuya trama, ideas y desarrollo pertenece a **Mrs Scorpius Malfoy,** quien me permitió compartir. Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, y en esta historia se presentan sin fin de lucro. **Yo, Aricat, no tomo** el crédito de esta hermosa historia, más sin embargo espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí.

Nos vemos en **King of Gods** , un IndraSakuSasu, trabajo de la misma autora y traducido por mí.


End file.
